Après l'Orage
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Pour d'étranges raisons Hinata Shoyo est embauché dans un célèbre restaurant de luxe. Il devra alors faire face à la haute société, aux clients hautains et narcissiques, au beau Sugawara, au talentueux Kageyama... mais surtout à l'infâme Oikawa. / UA / multipairings (Ce n'est pas du KageHina! Du tout du tout!)
1. Prologue: le magicien

Lorsque le soleil disparait l'obscurité réveille les âmes désespérées. L'une d'entre elles s'égare dans l'ombre des coins reculés. C'est un homme banal qui avance d'un pas lourd, las du geste qu'il s'apprête à exécuter. Il est fatigué de la vie. De ses yeux desséchés coulent des cernes aussi sales que l'eau du fleuve sur lequel il est penché. Ce soir, il a décidé de commettre l'irréparable. Mais peut-être l'irréparable c'était d'avoir choisi, quelques années plus tôt, les affaires, voie sécurisante et commune, qui l'avait éloigné pendant si longtemps des plus belles choses de la vie. Sa relation avec sa femme s'était ternie, tous les deux se trouvaient mutuellement fades et écœurants, ses enfants lui en voulaient de ne pas leur avoir accordé l'attention qu'ils méritaient et aujourd'hui il ne se définissait plus que dans ce travail qu'il avait perdu.

« Hey monsieur ! »

L'homme souleva le menton vers la voie éclairée qui l'interpellait, et un halo de lumière lui fit douter de l'heure tardive de la journée. L'être devant lui se détachait en effet du décor sombre de la nuit tant par sa présence chaleureuse que par sa chevelure de feu.

« -Vous comptiez-vous suicidez là ?

-Euhhhh...

-Z'êtes sérieux ? Vous savez j'ai déjà eu les mêmes envies que vous parce que la vie c'est dur, mais... vous pensez un peu aux gens que vous laissez derrière vous ? C'est vrai que dans certains moments on a l'impression que tout est vain et que l'on a plus goût à rien. J'ai déjà eu ce sentiment. Quand ma mère doit rester au lit à cause de sa maladie, quand je dois m'occuper de ma sœur trop jeune pour rester toute seule sans surveillance, quand je dois lui sourire alors que j'aimerais pleurer avec elle l'état de notre mère... on a tous des raisons de se plaindre et de se décourager ! Mais si on part, on transmet à nos proches notre misère ! Réfléchissez ; vous voulez vraiment faire connaitre à votre famille une souffrance comme celle que vous vivez en ce moment, voire même une souffrance encore plus douloureuse? N'était-il pas mieux d'attendre de nouveaux commencements avant de mettre fin à ses jours ? Je sais que c'est plus simple de se laisser aller dans le gouffre de la déprime que d'affronter ses malheurs, mais essayer de ne garder ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir. Allez proposer aux gens que vous aimez de passer du temps avec vous... croyez-moi le jeu en vaut la chandelle: on ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend. »

À chaque phrase du jeune garçon l'homme s'était un peu plus métamorphosé : ses cheveux grisés avaient regagné leur couleur et leur tonicité d'antan, ses cernes avaient glissé le long de ses joues emportant avec elle rides et impuretés de son visage, ses épaules maigres s'étaient tout à coup redressées; elles semblaient puissantes et carrées à présent. Il s'éloigna du bord du pont et s'approcha du drôle de garçon au sourire trop grand et aux cheveux étranges. Grâce à lui, il venait de prendre conscience du gouffre précédent dans lequel il s'était volontairement et lâchement abandonné.

« Euh... je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, mais vous avez raison sur toute la ligne... vous m'avez éclairé et je vous en remercie beaucoup. Grâce à vous je vais pouvoir reconsidérer ma vie...

\- Haha, pas de quoi! »

L'adolescent s'éloigna donc alors que ses mèches rousses dansaient au gré du vent soudainement agité, le rendant semblable à un magicien.

« Attendez ! J'aimerai au moins savoir votre nom !

-Je m'appelle Hinata, Hinata Shoyo ! » 


	2. Chapter 1: Après l'Orage

Un peu à l'écart des autres maisons d'un village montagnard, l'on pouvait trouver, si l'on cherchait bien, un amas massif de cailloux et de bois. On aurait pu croire à une vieille cabane que même les animaux alentours ne voudraient pas prendre pour abri tant la poussière empestait le lieu et tant les murs s'effritaient grossièrement. Pourtant les rires joueurs qui en émanaient vinrent dissiper notre croyance précédente. Ils provenaient de deux enfants qui s'amusaient au milieu de la saleté et de la puanteur. La robe de la petite fille tombait en lambeau, ses mains et ses pieds étaient noirs et dévoilaient des ongles mal coupés. Elle tentait, en agitant un bâton qui lui servait d'arme, de percer la solide défense de son grand frère. L'énorme touffe de cheveux emmêlés et trop secs du frère et de la sœur volaient en tous sens durant le jeu.

« Hinata, Natsu !

-Ah ! Izumi tu es là ! »

La dénommée Natsu courut dans les bras du nouvel arrivant qui l'accueilli d'un caresse protectrice. Cela faisait une semaine que le lycéen n'avait pu se libérer de ses obligations et il commençait à manquer grandement à la cadette.

« Tu es venu pour jouer ?

-Haha non Natsu, j'ai pas mal de devoirs... je voulais juste vous passer le bonjour et parler un peu à Hinata.

-D'accord, bon je vous laisse, je vais voir maman alors. »

Une fois l'enfant éloignée, les deux camarades de classes se rendirent devant le pallier de la maison des Shoyo, habitude qu'ils avaient pris lorsqu'ils avaient à parler de sujets sérieux.

« Alors c'est fini, tu viens vraiment plus en cours ?

-Bah oui je t'avais déjà expliqué... je préfère rester m'occuper de Natsu, de tout façon vue mes notes je pense pas que ça me servirait à grand-chose de continuer.

-Oui mais tout de même ! Arrêter l'école c'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux; à leur âge il était difficile de savoir comment agir face à la gravité d'une telle situation. Mais, tout à coup, le sérieux laissa place à la surprise et à l'effroi lorsqu'un objet indéterminé s'immisça dans le paysage. Hinata écarquilla les yeux ; au loin, une tâche sombre s'étendait, prenait de l'importance, menaçait d'engloutir l'horizon. Il bégaya un «m-mais c'est quoi ça ?! » alors que ses sens semblaient se jouer de lui. En effet il crut d'abord que les extraterrestres avaient enfin décidé d'envahir la planète terre car l'ombre qui s'approchait ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaissait. Puis il imagina que la forme inconnue représentait une sorte de Dracaufeu à crête sur une moto. Enfin il reconnut la silhouette d'un homme qui abandonnait son véhicule et se dirigeait dans sa direction. Les deux adolescents frissonnèrent lorsque l'individu arriva à leur hauteur. Il était immense, entièrement vêtu de noir, et le plus étonnant restait le casque de moto qu'il n'avait pas enlevé, casque biscornu duquel dépassaient de longues piques de cheveux noirs. Alors, lorsque l'homme qui ressemblait à un délinquant plein de mauvaises intentions pointa du doigt Hinata en lui demandant de le suivre, le refus de ce dernier fut tout à fait compréhensible.

Et, Kuroo, car c'est ainsi que le motard s'appelait, dû donc s'en retourner d'où on l'avait envoyé, les mains vides. Le pauvre était d'ailleurs en train de subir les remontrances de ses collègues.

« Il n'a pas voulu venir ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu lui as expliquer de quoi il s'agissait ?

-Euh...

-Non je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas mentionné le nom du restaurant ! Toi qui as été embauché pour tes capacités d'éloquences, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très digne de ta réputation...

-Mais...

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très professionnel...

-Je...

-Si j'étais à ta place j'y retournerai de ce pas, ça reste tout de même un ordre du chef !

-Ça va, ça va ! J'y retourne... »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ; et Kuroo enfourcha cette fois-ci son camion de livraison, l'air pensif... et blasé. Malheureusement il ne put apprécier la beauté des paysages nocturnes du village qu'il traversait car les critiques de ses compagnons lui revenaient en tête : il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Et, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la maison des Shoyo se tenait devant lui. Par chance il tomba tout de suite nez à nez avec celui qu'il cherchait à savoir Hinata Shoyo !

« Hey, le petit, tu as une minute ?

-Encore toi ? Désolé mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de parler à des inconnus à tête de coq, je dois sortir les poubelles là...

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire petit, les ordres sont les ordres, ne m'en veux pas ; je ne fais que les appliquer... »

Et ainsi, sans écouter ses protestations, Kuroo souleva d'un bras le plus jeune pour l'enfermer dans un carton habituellement utilisé pour ses livraisons, et reprit, fière de lui, le chemin du retour jusqu'au restaurant où il travaillait. Lorsqu'il fût arrivé, considérant sa mission accomplie, il oublia le kidnappé dans le coffre du poids lourd et se hâta vers une autre des tâches urgentes qui l'appelaient. Hinata, lui, s'était évanoui à cause de la peur. Au bout d'un moment, à moitié conscient, il entendit vaguement une voie s'élever et se sentit de nouveau soulever.

« Qu'est qu'il est lourd ce carton... hop je le pose dans la réserve avec les autres marchandises... je m'en occuperai plus tard. »

Le bruit de la porte de la réserve se refermant réveilla alors totalement l'infortuné qui commença à appeler à l'aide. Il fallait qu'il sorte du carton. Il ne voulait pas mourir d'une manière aussi grotesque alors qu'il avait sauvé un suicidaire quelques jours auparavant : il voulait vivre et continuer de voir le visage de sa petite sœur chaque jour...

Ce fut un beau jeune homme au visage angélique et aux cheveux argentés entendant sa détresse après un temps indéterminé qui vient remplacer les ténèbres de l'intérieur du carton par le plus splendide des sourires.

« Bonjour. Je m'excuse pour les conditions du voyage, c'est toujours comme ça ici... mais bon le plus important c'est que tu sois arrivé à bon port non ?

-Euh... mais je suis où en fait ?

-Comment ? Kuroo ne t'as rien dit ? Tu as été choisi pour travailler avec nous : à partir de maintenant nous serons collègue ! Bienvenu parmi nous à « Après l'Orage ».


	3. Chapter 2: la visite

« À quoi ? »

« À « Après l'orage ». C'est le nom du restaurant où tu as été embauché. Viens, suis–moi, je vais te faire visiter. »

Dans un mouvement de gestes délicats et de tissus en oxford blanc, Hinata se fit emporter par son guide hors de la réserve.

« Alors, c'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour commencer mais à l'instant on se trouvait dans la réserve Est par rapport à l'entrée principale. C'est ici que nous stockons et trions notre matériel et nos produits. »

Il avait parlé très vite avec ce maniement du langage qu'ont certains professionnels. Mais Hinata, désemparé par ce qu'il découvrait, ne put profiter totalement de cette volubilité. En effet, ses yeux venaient de se perdre dans l'immensité de la pièce où il venait de pénétrer et dont il ne voyait pas le bout car des vaisseliers taupes vitrés en bois et d'autres en pins massifs cirés de miel alignés cachaient ce qui se trouvait derrière. Pourtant malgré la quantité imposante de ces meubles on pouvait discerner un peu plus loin un homme qui s'agitait.

« Ici c'est la cuisine où l'on prépare tous les plats salés, enfin... où Asahi prépare tous les plats salés... c'est lui le grand chef du restaurant. Bien sûr il a des assistants pour l'aider, il ne pas tout faire tout seul. Viens il ne faut pas le déranger quand il est concentré. »

Asahi, dont Hinata s'était approché en traversant la cuisine, était aussi gigantesque que le lieu dont il était le maître. Il se déplaçait d'ailleurs d'un four à l'autre d'une vitesse et d'une maitrise impressionnante ; remuait les légumes par-ci, vérifiait la température par-là, coupait des ingrédients et faisait en même temps mille autres taches. Il gouvernait son territoire de fumets aromatisés, d'ustensiles de fer étincelant et de machines chauffantes.

« Hâtons-nous Hinata ! »

L'appelé décolla difficilement ses yeux de ce royaume culinaire et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au grand plafond qui s'ouvrait sur le ciel nocturne garni d'étoiles. Toutes ces images d'or et d'argent scintillaient encore dans ses pupilles alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un long couloir dont les murs étaient faits de béton ciré.

Ce dernier les avait menés à une autre pièce joliment aménagée de tables et de chaises aux motifs sophistiqués que son récent collègue avait baptisée « la salle des serveurs ». D'après ce que Hinata avait compris c'était une sorte de salle de repos où se rendaient parfois les gens du service. Puis ils avaient respectivement traversé la salle commune, une grande cour, pour enfin s'arrêter en plein milieu du dortoir.

« Et donc en ce qui concerne ta chambre, tu logeras dans la numéro 314, elle est déjà emménagée mais si il te manque quelque chose tu peux venir me voir, la mienne c'est la 303, tout à gauche. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai du boulot moi, je dois te laisser. À plus tard !

-Mer..merci.

-Pas de quoi. Ah ! Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté : mon nom c'est Sugawara Koushi, enchanté !

Sugawara disparu en un instant alors que la fraicheur de sa voie raisonnait en flots de sons. Lorsque les échos marins se stoppèrent, Hinata pris alors conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivé dans le carton. La beauté surnaturelle des gens rencontrés et du lieu parcouru ainsi que la rapidité à laquelle cette visite s'était déroulée lui avait donné l'impression d'un songe. Et il venait seulement d'assimiler ses incroyables évènements comme si l'écume des paroles de l'homme aux cheveux argentés l'avait fait émerger de son engourdissement. Il avait compris qu'il se trouvait dans le luxueux restaurant qui surplombait son village, ce restaurant que tous les habitants vantaient comme un bien culturel alors qu'il n'était possible pour aucun d'entre eux d'y entrer. Il avait aussi compris que tout ce monde dont il n'avait jamais fait partie jusqu'à lors comportait étincelante, vivacité et harmonie : c'était un univers bien plus divin que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment quelqu'un comme lui avait le droit d'être ici. Pourquoi l'avait-on soudainement embauché sans lui toucher mot ? Était-ce une blague ? Ou alors Natsu avait gagné à un jeu d'argent sans le lui dire ? De plus, il n'avait jamais fait de demande pour travailler ici et ignorait la durée de cet emploi. L'adolescent n'était même pas sûr de vouloir rester dans ce lieu trop étranger pour lui, surtout que ses soi-disant collègues étaient tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres !

Celui qui l'avait emmené ici, Kuroo, lui avait-on dit, avait en effet des réactions énigmatiques et semblait tout droit sorti d'une autre planète. Aucun des gestes d'Asahi n'étaient inutiles et cela le rendait similaire à un prédateur calculant malicieusement l'attaque qui devait tuer sa proie. Enfin, l'extravagance de Sugawara se percevait à la fois dans la couleur de ses cheveux mais aussi et surtout dans la perfection immuable de son accoutrement qu'il malmenait pourtant à courir incessamment de droite à gauche. Et si Hinata avait bien entendu, il était aussi question qu'il couche auprès d'eux ! Mais sa famille n'était pas au courant de tout cela et allait s'inquiéter ! Et à lui aussi on ne lui avait rien dit ! Non : il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était ici...

Sans s'en rendre compte et durant sa réflexion, Hinata Shoyo s'était écarté du dortoir où il avait été laissé. Il était à présent entouré de murs géants aux ornements qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Affolé, il se mit à traverser de vastes pièces qu'il croyait toutes identiques. Il s'était égaré. Au bout d'un moment des voix se firent entendre un peu plus loin le rassurant de sa solitude première. Il s'en approcha donc avec un enthousiasme nouveau.

Mais, malheureusement, ce qu'il trouva derrière la porte qu'il ouvrit ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait...


	4. Chapter 3: réponses

Mais, malheureusement, ce qu'il trouva derrière la porte qu'il ouvrit ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait...

Au lieu de personnes pouvant l'aider, Hinata tomba nez à nez avec une foule de regards froids, hautains et perçants qui le scrutaient méchamment. Il venait de mettre les pieds dans le hall du restaurant. Comme toutes celles qu'il avait vues précédemment, l'immense salle comprenait lumières d'or provenant de lustres géants, meubles de bois ciré et luisants et gens aux airs saugrenus. Tous étaient vêtus et coiffés d'une manière extravagante, le noir et le blanc simple des vêtements s'accompagnaient presque toujours de couleurs vives, de rose bonbon ou de violet pailleté, couleurs qui peignaient aussi exagérément le visage des femmes. Les chignons et autres assemblages de cheveux étaient comparables à des œuvres d'arts sophistiquées. Ces habillements, ces coiffures, mais aussi les fortes odeurs de parfums et les postures rappelèrent de nouveau à Hinata la différence social qui séparait ce monde fortuné du sien. Le garçon se senti alors ridicule face à ces gens beaux et distingués qui le regardaient de haut. Leurs yeux épiant le moindre de ses faits et gestes accentuaient l'impression qu'il avait de n'être qu'une proie. Ses prédateurs semblaient attendre le moment fatidique pour l'attaquer.

« Est-ce qu'il fait parti du personnel celui-là ?

-Il a l'air sale !

-Et regardez-moi ces cheveux ! »

Les chuchotements prononcés pour être entendu par le concerné commencèrent à intimider Hinata qui ne savait comment réagir. Devait-il rebrousser chemin ? Ou alors peut-être est-il plus convenable de se présenter ? Quelque chose l'entrainant brusquement dans la pièce d'où il était venu le dispensa alors de répondre à ces questions. Il se sentit ensuite projeté contre l'un des murs de la salle qu'il reconnut, d'après la visite faites plus tôt, comme étant la salle de repos.

« Ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose aussi insensé ! Pensais-tu sérieusement que les clients ne détecteraient pas la médiocrité de ton accoutrement ? Et ses cheveux, j'ai jamais vu de touffe aussi mal coiffée de toute ma vie ! Sans parler de ton odeur, je peux savoir quand est-ce que tu as pris une douche la dernière fois? »

Hinata n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, et, pour dire vrai, il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Son interlocuteur le surplombait de sa grande taille et la colère qui le gagnait effrayait plus le petit qu'autre chose. Il se sentait alors complètement perdu lorsque Sugawara réapparu de son pas rapide pour prendre sa défense.

« Oikawa ! Il est nouveau voyons, il n'y connait rien et j'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer grand-chose avec le service de ce soir... »

Le dénommé Oikawa s'écarta d'Hinata avec irritation.

« Mais voyons Sugawara ! Il est entré pendant le service alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit ni la préparation ! Nouveau ou pas nouveau, ce mioche n'a aucune éducation ! Il n'a rien à faire ici ! »

En soupirant d'agacement, l'énervé retourna à son service sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Ça va Hinata ? Je suis désolé pour son comportement antipathique... Oikawa est très à cheval sur les bonnes manières et sur l'image que nous donnons aux clients...

-C'est pas grave il avait pas totalement tord. C'est vrai que moi-même je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi je suis ici ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec des gens comme vous moi, et puis on ne me dit rien : je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire ou ne pas faire ! Je ne me sens pas bien ici ; on dirait que je suis un animal que vous allez utiliser pour l'un de vos plats ! J'en ai marre, je veux rentrez chez moi !

L'argenté avait écouté la manifestation de cette détresse avec calme et un sourire réconfortant n'avait pas quitté son visage. En cet instant, il avait l'air de pouvoir gérer n'importe quelle situation. Il proposa avec une détente incroyable à Hinata de se poser devant un bon thé pour en parler, et revient après avoir été cherché le breuvage.

« Pour commencer, tu te demandais pourquoi tu as été embauché ici, alors je vais te répondre. Hier soir nous avons reçu un appel du directeur, ce qui est rare pour te dire vrai, il nous a parlé de toi et et n'a cessé de nous vanter tes mérites sans donner de réelles précisions. Il a simplement ajouté que tu étais doté d'un potentiel extraordinaire. Et même si c'est un peu soudain et peu clair, j'ai suffisamment confiance en ses dires pour te considérer comme un collègue plein de ressources et qui n'attend que de faire ses preuves.

-Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il aurait pu savoir qui j'étais, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà rencontré ! Et puis je ne m'y connais ni en cuisine ni en rien de ce qui concerne les gens riches...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, notre directeur ne t'aurait jamais recommandé si il n'avait pas de bonnes raisons de le faire. S'il voit en toi des qualités hors normes, c'est qu'il sait que tu pourras te défaire de ces difficultés passagères.

-Mais j'avais été accepté comme caissier pour pouvoir payer les frais médicaux de ma mère ! En plus si j'ai bien compris, les gens qui travaillent dans ce restaurant logent à l'arrière, mais si je reste le soir je ne pourrai pas aider Natsu à s'endormir !

-Haha ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on s'est déjà occupé de tout ! Nous avons envoyé une grosse somme d'argent sur le compte de ta mère et nous avons engagé une très gentille dame pour prendre soin de ta petite sœur.

-Waw c'est vrai ! Mais c'est génial ça ! Et en échange vous voulez que je travaille ici ?

-Euh oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Tu as d'autres questions sinon ?

-Ben, en fait ça consiste en quoi ce travail ?

-Je t'avais déjà expliqué un peu comment fonctionne Après l'Orage, mais je suppose que tu étais trop désemparé pour retenir autant d'informations. Je vais tout te réexpliquer. Il y a plusieurs sortes de tâches à effectuer ; celles en rapport avec la préparation des mets, je t'ai déjà parlé d'Asahi et de ses assistants qui sont spécialisés dans les plats salés, mais nous avons aussi un très bon pâtissier qui s'occupe des desserts, que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de voir. Ensuite il y a celles en rapport avec l'administration et la gestion, c'est ce qu'effectue Kuroo par exemple.

-Kuroo ? Celui qui m'a enlevé dans un carton ?

-C'est ça. Enfin il a celles qui sont directement en rapport avec les clients, c'est le service quoi. Ce sont Oikawa et moi qui nous en chargeons.

-Oikawa ? C'est le méchant de tout à l'heure ?

-Haha tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop l'appeler comme cela en sa présence, même si je t'avoue que ça lui convient bien.

-Et du coup ce sera quoi ma tâche à moi ?

-Eh bien comme le directeur ne nous a laissé aucune indication à ce sujet j'ai pensé que serait mieux que tu commences par apprendre et par appliquer les bases de la gestion et du service. Pour la cuisine ce n'est pas envisageable ; il faut avoir de nombreuses années de pratique à la clef pour être chef d'un restaurant de ce type. Par contre tu pourras aider Kuroo dans les petites besognes administratives et Oikawa ainsi que moi-même te dévoileront les ficèles de notre métier ! Tu as tout compris ?

-Oui oui, mais ça me déboussole encore un peu tout ça... en plus je suis sûr que je vais encore me perdre, je sais pas si tu te rends compte mais ma maison elle fait même pas la moitié de cette pièce, comment tu veux que je m'y retrouve ici moi...

-Haha, arrête de t'en faire pour si peu, je serais là serait si tu as un problème. D'ailleurs tiens, j'avais oublié, mais je t'ai déniché ce portable: je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'étais pas du tout mis à ta place lorsque je t'ai fait visiter tout à l'heure, alors je te l'offre pour me faire pardonner. Et puis comme ça si tu as besoin d'un renseignement ou autre chose pendant le travail, tu pourras joindre l'un de nous. J'ai enregistré les numéros de tout le personnel dedans!

-Waw un portable, c'est mon premier !

-Haha t'es vraiment un comique toi ! Tiens il est déjà une heure du matin, je pense que le service doit être terminé maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi t'occuper de tout ranger et laver, comme ça se sera ta première participation à Après l'Orage!

-Ça me va, j'arrive ! »


	5. Chapter 4: le défi

« C'est bon je vais finir le reste tout seul, tu peux aller te coucher, vu l'heure qu'il est, tu dois être épuisé. »

En acquiesçant et après lui avoir demandé timidement de lui indiquer le trajet jusqu'au dortoir pour ne plus se perdre, Hinata quitta Sugawara. Il longea les couloirs dont la hauteur égalait certainement celle des plus grands châteaux tout en pensant aux derniers évènements. Il était vrai qu'au premier abord cet univers lui avait paru tout droit sorti d'un rêve. L'étincelante continuelle des lieux et la bizarrerie de ceux qui y vivaient l'avait effrayé. Mais après coup la gentillesse et la douceur de Sugawara ainsi que les modalités avantageuses du contrat lui avait donné très envie de s'appliquer dans le nouveau travail qu'on lui proposait. En une soirée, tous ses problèmes familiaux et financiers venaient tout de même d'être résolus ! Alors, si en échange il devait simplement travailler de son mieux à Après l'Orage, Hinata ne pouvait qu'être enthousiaste par ce qu'il y gagnait. Après tout, le garçon s'était toujours démené dans les choses, et la détermination faisait partie intégrante de son caractère. Il avait donc maintenant le cœur apte à découvrir ce que l'avenir lui réservait.  
Malheureusement celui-ci lui joua encore des tours, car Hinata, suite à une collision brutale, tomba en arrière; et, levant les yeux vers l'homme bousculé, cru voir un Ursaring près à lui bondir dessus et s'évanouit de cette vision erronée, alors que la cause de sa peur ne s'était penché vers lui que pour l'aider à se relever.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut surpris de se trouver entre des murs tapissés de noirs qui abritaient une commode de bois ciré, une vieille armoire, et le lit sur lequel il était allongé. On devait l'avoir mené à sa chambre après son évanouissement. D'ailleurs, l'image de l'effroyable géant aux cheveux blancs qu'il avait vu à ce moment-là lui revint en mémoire. Frissonnant, il se leva et sortit de la pièce en faisant grincer le parquet. Les couloirs défilèrent devant lui alors qu'il ignorait où il allait et ce qui l'attendait. Tout à coup une réplique provenant de derrière une porte entrouverte attira son attention. Hinata voulu regarder à l'intérieur et s'approcha. Il reconnut Oikawa, Sugawara, Asahi et Kuroo assis autour d'une table. Il y avait aussi un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau qui regardait par la fenêtre en réfléchissant.

« Cette fois-ci le directeur a dépassé les bornes ! Embaucher un mioche incompétent et idiot qui plus est ne nous servira à rien ! Il s'est même évanoui en voyant Aone ! Bon je suis d'accord pour dire qu'Aone a toujours fait peur à tout le monde, mais aller jusqu'à s'évanouir ! Imaginez qu'il refasse le coup devant les clients, on aura l'air malin après ça !

-Pourtant il ne m'avait l'air pas si idiot que ça...

-Kuroo a raison, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas les mêmes moyens que nous que c'est un imbécile. Et puis ne sois pas aussi insolent envers le directeur, tu sais très bien que son instinct ne se trompe jamais ! Je suis persuadé que Hinata n'est pas aussi inapte que tu ne le laisses penser...

-En attendant on se retrouve quand même avec la responsabilité d'un mineur sur le dos ! Et c'est toi et moi qui devons tout lui apprendre !

-Comment ça c'est vous qui devez tout lui apprendre? Et lui apprendre quoi ?

-Ah ça vrai que toi Asahi tu étais aux fourneaux ce matin quand nous avons tous reçu un nouvel appel du directeur. En fait il a dit par rapport à hier qu'il voulait que Hinata fasse parti des serveurs et que ce soit Oikawa et moi-même qui nous occupions de sa formation dans ce domaine.

-Ce qui parait logique vu qu'Oikawa et Sugawara sont les seuls serveurs ici... »

Hinata s'était approché un peu plus à chaque réplique qu'il avait entendu. La conversation était animée et le concernait. Le fait d'être au centre de leur débat lui fit tout drôle... Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'on parlerait de lui aussi vivement entre fils de riches, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Oikawa reprit la parole et Hinata curieux s'avança encore un peu.

« Et c'était très bien comma ça l'était, on s'en sortait très bien à deux ! On n'a pas besoin de lui ! Ça nous ajoute plus de travail qu'autre chose : comme si on n'en avait pas assez ! Et puis...

-Ahhhh !»

Les regards se tournèrent vers le cri ; et Hinata, qui avait malencontreusement perdu l'équilibre, se trouvait encore une fois au sol, dans une situation des plus déplaisantes, alors qu'un silence gêné avait remplacer la discussion. Mais ce dernier fut rapidement rompu à son tour par un Oikawa qui frappa la table de son poing et s'approcha du maladroit avec hargne.

« Non mais tu le fais exprès toi c'est ça ? En fait ton plan depuis le début c'est de te jouer de nous ! Déjà tu te pointes au milieu des clients avec ton air crasseux, ensuite tu t'évanouis et inquiètes tout le dortoir inutilement à deux heures du matin, et maintenant tu écoutes aux portes ! Tes parents doivent être sacrément ignorants pour t'avoir éduqué de cette manière !

-Oikawa !

-Quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité, ce gosse n'a rien avoir avec nous ! »

Hinata se crispa. Comment ? On avait osé dire du mal de sa mère ?

« Je ne te permets pas !

-Hein?

-Je t'interdis de dire du mal de ma mère ! Tu ne l'as connais pas !

-Et alors ? De toute façon je refuse de te considérer comme l'un des nôtres ! Et je suis sûr de n'être pas le seul à penser cela ! Si tu veux gagner ma confiance et celle des autres, tu vas devoir faire tes preuves !

-Oikawa! Tu vas trop loin !

-Si tu veux mais si jamais j'y arrive, je gagne quoi moi au juste ?

-Et bien je m'excuserais personnellement pour ce que j'ai dit sur ta mère et tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux ! Alors? tu acceptes ou tu as les chocottes !

-J'accepte ! Mais au fait c'est quoi qu'on pari ? »

Oikawa, un sourire presque moqueur sur les lèvres se redressa en croisant les bras, sûr de lui.

« Si tu arrives à accomplir l'une des mission du tableau en une journée tu gagneras, sinon tu devras partir ! » 


	6. Chapter 5: le tableau de missions

« Si tu arrives à accomplir l'une des mission du tableau en une journée tu gagneras sinon tu devras partir ! »

« Très bien, tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable ! Je te ferai ravaler tes paroles ! »

En riant aux éclats, Oikawa lança un « c'est ce qu'on verra » et le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule avant de s'en aller. Dans la salle, tous étaient stupéfaits par l'audace d'Hinata ; personne ne s'était jamais risqué à entrer dans le jeu d'Oikawa. Le travail était quelque peu exhaustif et ne permettait pas de se prendre la tête à front découvert avec quelqu'un d'aussi exécrable et joueur que lui. De plus ce défi qu'il lui avait lancé n'était pas réalisable par tout le monde, et certainement pas par un novice. C'est pourquoi Hinata put assister à la décomposition des visages encore présents. La stupéfaction s'était traduite par des yeux sortants de leurs orbites et des mâchoires ouvertes en « o » démesurés. Sugawara s'approcha de l'inconscient d'un pas moins svelte qu'en temps ordinaire.

«Euh Hinata, pourquoi tu as accepté ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est une mission...

-Ah bah oui, c'est quoi en fait ? C'est pas servir les clients correctement ?

-Oh là là je ne t'en ai pas du tout parlé; Après l'Orage a une particularité qui le différentie des autres restaurants... je pensais t'en toucher deux mots plus tard, une fois que tu te serais intégré aux tâches principales... je suis désolé que ça t'es porté préjudice !

-Euh mais non tout va bien, mais ça consiste en quoi exactement ?

-Je vais t'expliquer, suis-moi... »

Hinata, inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les choses, suivit son guide. Durant leur marche, des compagnons d'armes avaient rattrapé les deux voyageurs. Ils avançaient tous alignés avec bravoure, les sourcils froncés et le regard résolu, comme s'ils se rendaient au front ennemi pour combattre. Tout à droite l'on découvrait un puissant samouraï du nom d'Asahi qui faisait voler de droite à gauche sa queue de cheval alors qu'il se mouvait dignement. À côté de lui, Kuroo, tel une créature de la nuit, avait le regard à la fois sombre et moqueur. Sugawara, lui, ressemblait à un prêtre-soigneur et Hinata à un maitre de feu. Enfin, un homme très calme qui s'appelait Kageyama semblait apte à examiner précisément le déroulement de leur périple. Son sens de l'observation aigüe et sa démarche discrète nous le faisait comparer à un archer. Cependant, une fois arrivé devant l'énorme tableau de la salle commune, chacun retrouva son identité précédente, celle d'employé à Après l'Orage, et ils se dispersèrent. Seul Kageyama était resté avec le plus jeune pour écouter les explications de Sugawara.

« Hinata, nous voici devant ce qu'on appelle le tableau de missions. Il existe depuis de nombreuses années et est devenu le principe moteur du restaurant. Tu vois toutes ces feuilles affichées, chacune d'elle comporte une énigme à résoudre. Ces énigmes sont en rapport direct avec nos clients. On doit par exemple faire découvrir une saveur à untel, réconforter, aider ou encourager tel autre grâce à nos diverses capacités ! Hier nous nous y sommes pris tous ensemble pour prouver à un tout nouveau client la fiabilité d'Après l'Orage, fiabilité qu'il remettait sans cesse en cause dans son discours prétentieux. Mais le plus souvent les requêtes s'effectuent tout seul ou par petits groupes.

-Waw ! C'est bizarre comme mécanisme, j'ai jamais entendu parler de quoi que ce soit dans le genre de toute ma vie ! Et une fois qu'on a effectué une de ces requêtes il se passe quoi ?

-Et bien, chaque requête se range selon des niveaux de difficultés visibles par la couleur de la feuille sur laquelle elle est inscrite. Les plus difficiles à comprendre et à appliquer sont en rouge alors que les plus simples sont en jaune. À chaque niveau les récompenses augmentent. Le plus souvent ces récompenses prennent la forme d'une prime sur le salaire du mois.

-Alors ça veut dire qu'il suffit de réussir plein de missions pour avoir plein de sous ?

-Détrompe toi, ce n'est pas si simple ; avec tout le travail qu'i faire autour on n'a pas forcément le temps de se consacrer totalement à ces requêtes. En moyenne on en effectue seulement 2 ou 3 par mois.

-Ah bon mais Oikawa m'a dit d'en faire une en une journée ! C'est possible tu crois ?

-Honnêtement il y a peu de chance pour que tu y arrives, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important, car de toute façon tu as été embauché par le directeur en personne ! Alors Oikawa n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire, et je pense que c'est ça qui le met le plus en rogne...

Les deux continuèrent à discuter. À un moment Kageyama prit lui aussi la parole et parla du mystère qui régnait autour du tableau de missions. En effet, ce dernier avait beau être mis en place depuis longtemps, aucun des membres du personnel ne connaissait l'identité de celui qui s'en occupait, ni de comment il procédait... Autrement dit les requêtes semblaient s'ajouter et s'enlever d'elles-mêmes !

« Bon j'espère t'avoir un peu aidé... je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, on a prévu quelque chose avec Kageyama !

-Merci, j'ai tout bien compris !

-Pas de quoi, et au sujet d'Oikawa tu n'as vraiment aucun souci à te faire, il n'a pas autant d'autorité qu'il le laisse croire ! Aller à plus !

-Oui, à plus tard !

-Salut... »

Les regardant lui faire un signe de la main puis s'éloigner, il examina le tableau de missions. Bien qu'il soit rassuré de ne pas avoir à quitter le restaurant en cas d'échec, il n'avait pas envie de perdre contre Oikawa. Ce dernier en avait trop dit et il voulait le voir s'excuser de sa méchanceté. Il voulait aussi montrer à tous que, pauvre ou non, l'on pouvait toujours faire des miracles ; il suffisait de ne pas abandonner de vue ses objectifs. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve une mission à sa portée et qu'il fasse de son mieux pour l'accomplir en une journée. Parmi toutes les feuilles multicolores accrochées, une l'interpela directement. Il comprit tout de suite l'énigme inscrite en haut du papier rose, couleur qui manifestait le niveau deux, après le jaune. Content de lui il se décida à profiter de sa journée de repos.

Il flâna d'abord entre les murs magnifiques d'Après l'Orage. Ceux-ci l'impressionnaient toujours autant, et il ne pouvait que s'émerveiller devant la perfection de leurs agencements.

« Tu vas jamais arrêter ton petit manège ! »

La réplique venait du prochain croisement de couloirs, Hinata fut contraint de s'arrêter, et curieux, il écouta l'engueulade.

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi au moins une chance !

-Tu me répugne, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais rien à faire de toi ! Je ne veux pas te parler, fous-moi la paix ! »

Des bruits se firent alors entendre et Hinata baissa les yeux, n'osant regarder le passant... Il semblait que certains de ces collègues entretenaient des relations tendues. Alors même les gens riches et distingués pouvaient se disputer aussi durement ?

Ensuite, Hinata continua sa promenade. Et reconnaissant Asahi par la fenêtre, il voulut l'appeler, mais premièrement, il ne savait pas comment ouvrir la poignée dont la forme était ambiguë, et deuxièmement il remarqua le cuisinier accompagné. Il les vit s'éloigner main dans la main, s'arrêtant parfois pour s'embrasser. Le couple s'engouffrait petit à petit dans la forêt qui s'étendait derrière le restaurant, entre les branches aux feuilles orangées d'où passaient, de temps à autre, un fin rayon de soleil. L'observateur eut soudain l'envie enthousiaste de sentir l'air frais et les odeurs de l'automne. Ne se faisant pas prier, il passa donc le reste de la journée entre les troncs humides, les plants de champignons et les animaux sauvages. D'ailleurs, comme l'un d'eux, il joua avec un furet se roulant plusieurs fois dans la terre pour l'attraper, voulut monter dans un immense arbre pour voir l'horizon mais s'écorcha à une branche, et s'endormit dans un tas de feuilles. Il revint alors au restaurant couvert de boue, de sang et de verdure. L'idée de prendre une bonne douche lui vint alors en tête, et, salissant tout sur son passage, il découvrit l'existence d'une source chaude au cœur d'un petit bâtiment de la cour intérieure. La soirée s'écoula rapidement pour Hinata qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute vie. Les ondulations de l'eau brulante sur sa peau caressaient ses articulations en massages apaisants. Le bonheur qui en découlait fut tel qu'il se surprit à penser vouloir habiter pour longtemps encore dans ce lieu paradisiaque malgré l'absence de sa petite sœur. Trop concentré il ne vit pas quelque chose s'approcher dans son dos.

« Le mioche ! »

Ce quelque chose le força à sortir de l'eau et le mis sous les douches, puis le lava avec violence et fureur. Sa voie était terrifiante.

« Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu as fait ? »

Le brutalisé ne put répondre ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Regardes, tu as salis toutes les douches ! Et si ce n'était que ça ! On ne t'a jamais dit d'enlever tes chaussures avant d'entrer ! En plus tu es allé dans les sources chaudes sans te doucher avant ! Et comment tu as fait pour être aussi dégueu ! C'est du jamais vu !

-Euh je suis allé jouer dehors ?

-Jouer ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Peu importe ! Je veux que tu laves tout ce que tu as sali, et je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tout brille ! »

Hinata passa ainsi la soirée la plus insupportable de toute sa vie.

« Si tu l'avais vu Natsu avec ses airs de je sais tout et son regard supérieur tu ne dirais pas que c'est de ma faute ! Il fait que crier, et s'énerver pour rien ! Franchement j'arrête pas de me dire que c'est vraiment super ici et que je pourrais vous aider financièrement si j'y travaillais, mais avec un type comme lui dans les parages, je sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps... Ah au fait, au sujet de la mission, j'en ai trouvé une : elle est trop simple ! Attend je te l'a lis : « Quand l'adolescent s'éloigne du berceau familial »... Comment ça tu ne comprends pas ? Mais si ! C'est quand t'en a marre d'être tout le temps avec tes parents et que tu veux être grand, en gros la mission c'est surement de jouer avec un enfant qui se fait chier à venir dans ce restaurant pendant des heures. C'est courant dans les familles de riches, l'enfant s'ennuie tout le temps... et il y a de quoi ! Ah je dois te laisser, j'entends quelqu'un qui toque à la porte... ouais t'inquiètes ça va bien se passer... je t'aime aussi... aller, va dormir il est tard, et passe le bonjour à maman ! Je t'appelle bientôt !

Oui, entrez !

-Je t'ai apporté un gâteau, je sais que tu n'as pas mangé de la journée... »

Hinata raccrochant l'appel de son nouveau portable, leva les yeux émerveillés vers Kageyama. Une architecture de sucre et de chocolat se hissait majestueusement sur le plateau en verre qu'il tenait. Le remerciant dans un mélange de surprise et d'euphorie, il le regarda s'en aller en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Le goût de la pâtisserie dont il ignorait le nom rendit finalement sa fin de journée bien plus appréciable. La vie ici allait être passionnante.


	7. Chapter 6:de la difficulté de servir

Hinata fut extirpé de la tranquillité d'un sommeil profond par des bruits désagréables. Craquements de parquet dans le couloir et coups tapés sur des murs duraient depuis d'infernales minutes et l'avaient réveillé petit à petit. Des voix provenant de derrière la porte de sa chambre avaient fini de le sortir des bras de Morphée.

« Oikawa... t'es un vrai gosse...

-Ça va ! Je fais ce que je veux... c'est l'heure de se lever en plus ! »

L'heure de se lever ? L'horloge n'affichait pourtant que cinq heure de matin ! Fatigué comme on peut l'être lorsqu'on se fait réveiller par des gens insupportables, le rouquin se précipita hors de son lit, et, apercevant la présence d'une porte à l'intérieur de sa chambre voulu y jeter un coup d'œil avant de rejoindre les autres. Il découvrit alors l'existence d'une salle bain personnelle. Même le carrelage, les toilettes et la baignoire étincelaient de propreté. Décidément, les riches étaient vraiment maniaques... Sur cette réflexion il abandonna la pièce et se hâta vers l'avant du restaurant.

« Ah Hinata, te voilà ! On était en train de mettre le couvert pour ce midi, tu dois être surpris qu'on s'y prenne aussi tôt, mais avec tout ce qu'on à faire, être matinal est presque obligatoire. Tiens, prend-moi ces verres et va les mettre sur la table là-bas, merci.

Et voilà que Sugawara avait retrouvé sa rapidité surnaturelle, et Hinata, penaud, le vit passer d'une cuisine à l'autre en un claquement de doigts. N'arrivant plus à le suivre des yeux, il porta son attention sur la tâche demandée, mais se rendit soudainement compte de ce qui l'attendait. L'homme aux cheveux blancs du nom d'Aone se trouvait précisément devant la table où il devait se rendre. Posant assiettes et couvert d'un air effrayant on pouvait réellement le comparer à un Ursaring sans que cela ne porte préjudice. Hinata avait le choix ; rebrousser chemin et abandonner, ou tenter de sympathiser et se présenter. Après tout, même s'il avait eu la plus grande peur de sa vie l'autre soir en l'apercevant, le géant était son collègue à présent. Alors, s'il arrivait jusqu'à cette table, vaincre ses appréhensions et lui parler seraient nécessaire. Malheureusement trop concentré sur ses pensées, l'homme avait déjà disparu et son projet tomba à l'eau ; il mit la table sans avoir eu la possibilité de s'en approcher.

Après un temps Sugawara réapparu comme par enchantement et, pressé mais calme, emporta Hinata jusqu'à une réserve. Il lui dégota miraculeusement et d'un sourire fabuleux une tenue de serveur classique à sa taille. Puis tout en traversant la cuisine il l'aida à enfiler ses vêtements. L'enchainement de leurs gestes était bizarrement fluide et bref.

« Bon les clients arrivent bientôt donc on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, je vais te donner des indications pour le service. »

C'est ainsi qu'Hinata apprit comment se tenir droit, porter les plateaux et prendre les commandes. Cela fut si prenant que midi sonna ses cloches en faisant arriver les premiers clients. Asahi et ses assistants n'avaient pas quitté les fourneaux et ne changèrent pas de place, Kageyama faisait de même dans sa cuisine adaptée. Mais pour ce qui est des autres, tous étaient en déplacements continuels. Kuroo était resté à l'arrière du restaurant, Aone était sorti depuis un moment par l'entrée principale, quant à Oikawa et Sugawara ils alternaient entres allers-retours d'une cuisine à un client et discussions avec ceux-ci. Hinata ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Il était paralysé par l'aura majestueuse, l'aisance et la précision de leurs mouvements et l'intimité respectueuse entretenues avec les clients. Sugawara se déplaçait en effet très élégamment en remous de tissus fins et légers, dont le blanc rappelait la douceur et la gentillesse qui le caractérisait si bien. Oikawa, lui, séduisait de sa beauté parfaite et de ses discours flatteurs. Hinata se sentit de nouveau tout petit. Ils ne pourraient jamais être aussi impressionnants qu'eux, il en était sûr. Quels étaient donc les capacités que lui attribuait le directeur ?

« S'il vous plait jeune homme ! »

« O-oui, j'arrive ! »

Ce début d'après-midi fut très dur pour Hinata. Le stress l'avait complètement intimidé et découragé. Ça avait une catastrophe : il avait renversé de la sauce sur la chemise d'une grande dame, s'était trompé dans les commandes et avait tutoyé un riche ministre qui en avait fait tout un plat. Les trois serveurs se retrouvèrent silencieux après tout cela dans l'immense salle vide. Ils débarrassèrent, mais au bout d'un moment, Sugawara absent, Oikawa plaqua le plus jeune contre un mur. Il n'était pas possible de décrire se colère.

« Là s'en est plus qu'assez... J'en ai vraiment marre... C'est pour ça que je déteste les gens comme toi, vous êtes tous si peu civilisé ! Ça aurait été un animal à ta place le service se serait passé de la même manière ! Et le maire en plus, tu as tutoyé le maire... n'espère vraiment pas réussir une mission, t'en est incapable ; c'est moi qui gagnerait notre défi et tu me feras le plaisir de disparaitre de ma vue, soit en certain ! »

Le furieux le lâcha et s'en alla en croisant Sugawara qui se rua vers un Hinata accroupi en larmes.

« Hinata ! Oh non ne pleure pas... Oikawa en a rajouter une couche c'est ça ? Ne l'écoute pas voyons, il aime s'en prendre aux plus faibles ! Ne te laisse pas abattre, c'était ta première fois et tu ne connaissais rien, on n'a pas eu le temps de t'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Je suis sûr que tout le monde aurait eu autant de mal à ta place ! Tiens prends ce mouchoir...

-Ouiiiinnnnnn ! »

Sugawara ébouriffa les cheveux du désespéré en voulant le réconforter. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais c'était compréhensible, ce n'était qu'un lycéen après tout. Oikawa abusait de lui mettre autant de pression. Et puis de cette manière ça avait mis un peu de piment à leurs habituels services trop mornes. Sugawara se surprenait même à trouver la cause de toute la confusion précédente amusante...

Hinata, lui, reprenait doucement sa détermination, les paroles de Sugawara lui avaient fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il voulait réellement : rabattre le clapet de cet imbécile d'Oikawa ! Après coup, les dires de ce dernier lui donnaient finalement plus envie de se surpasser que de se lamenter. Et puis, la gentillesse et les caresses de Sugawara l'avaient réconforté.

D'ailleurs, il avait complètement oublié cette idée de mission ; et en s'en souvenant il retrouva une détermination ardente. Toute forme de stress ou de culpabilité venait d'être réduit en poussière, Hinata passa l'après-midi à s'entrainer au service et à réfléchir au moyen d'accomplir la requête choisie. 


	8. Chapter 7: le talent d'Hinata

Minuit marqua la fin du service et Asahi déposait, avec l'aide de ses deux assistants, les ustensiles de cuisine dans un lave-vaisselle de grande taille. Il entendit ses amis arriver et les vit s'avachir mollement devant la table du centre de la pièce. Sugawara et Oikawa paraissaient vidés et choqués. Asahi n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle négligence.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Cela s'est encore mal passé avec le nouveau? »

L'un des assistants qui s'essuyait les mains avec un chiffon prit alors la parole. Ses cheveux noirs s'élevaient légèrement en pics et un air blasé ne quittait pas son visage. À l'inverse de lui, son coéquipier possédait une importante touffe de cheveux tintée de blancs et ses lèvres s'étiraient continuellement en un large sourire.

« Vu leurs têtes ça doit être ça, et puis faire tout le service en plus de s'occuper d'un gosse, ça doit pas être de main mise...

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air épuisé...

Oikawa prit son visage entre ses mains en soupirant profondément tandis que Sugawara souriait, gêné.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça en fait... »

Intéressés, Asahi, Akaashi et Bokuto rejoignirent les deux serveurs. Ils leur demandèrent des précisons en posant devant eux une tasse de thé vert.

« Alors comme vous le savez, ce midi, Hinata à causer beaucoup d'ennuis aux clients, il était maladroit et enchainait les erreurs à cause de l'anxiété, mais pour ce qui est du service de ce soir, tout a été complètement différent !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh bien pour commencer il a arrêté de s'affoler et a réussi à appliquer tous mes conseils. Son service était quasiment impeccable ! Et, en plus d'essayer de sympathiser avec les clients il regardait partout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. J'avoue ne pas avoir saisi tout de suite pourquoi il faisait cela, mais lorsque je l'ai vu aborder, dès son arrivée, un petit garçon pour ne plus le lâcher, j'ai compris qu'il était en train d'effectuer sa mission !

-Sérieux, alors il n'avait pas laissé tomber ? Et c'était quoi sa mission ?

-« Quand l'adolescent s'éloigne du berceau familiale. »

-Euh okay, mais ça veut dire quoi au juste ?

-Ça veut simplement dire qu'un de nos clients se sent de moins en moins à l'aise avec sa famille car il grandit et commence à avoir d'autres centres d'intérêts.

-Ah je vois, et c'est lequel de nos clients ?

-Un habitué, c'est le dernier de la famille Kobayachi, ceux qui viennent tous les lundis !

-Bon d'accord et il a fait quoi après Hinata ?

\- Vous allez être impressionnés ! Il n'a pas été particulièrement respectueux, poli ni même adroit... mais pourtant il a réussi à séduire le petit Kobayachi en un instant et grâce à Hinata le plus jeune a pu passer une super soirée, ils ne voulaient plus se séparer après ! Du coup les parents sont contents, ils peuvent continuer à venir sans que leur fils ne leur fasse une crise avant. La mère est même venue me remercier à la fin, elle a dit avoir été subjuguée par les talents de comédiens de Hinata !

-Les talents de comédiens ? Mais c'était volontaire ?

-Mais non : il était juste lui-même à fond, et les clients, au lieu d'y voir de l'impertinence, ils ont cru qu'il s'était adapté au caractère du petit pour l'amuser !

-Ouais ne lui lancez pas trop de fleurs non plus, il a juste eu beaucoup de chance...

-Ne soit pas de mauvaise foi Oikawa, il a quand même été brillant !

Oikawa voulut renchérir mais on entra dans la pièce. C'était Kageyama et Hinata, le pâtissier apprenait à celui dont on vantait les mérites comment passer la serpillère. Le premier permit ensuite au second de prendre congé, il terminerait de lui-même, l'autre en avait assez fait. D'ailleurs, l'autre s'approcha de Sugawara et sortit des cartes de sa poche. Asahi, à sa gauche, joyeux et intéressé par le personnage, se pencha vers lui.

« C'est quoi comme jeu que tu as là ?

-C'est des cartes pokemon, c'est Morio-chan qui me les as donné, ils avaient en double !

-Oh je vois !

-Bon c'est pas tout mais faudrait aller dormir les gars, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se réveiller à cinq heure demain mais un peu quand même!

-Bokuto à raison, tout le monde au lit ! Surtout toi Hinata, tu n'es pas habitué au rythme ! »

En sortant, alors que tous partaient se coucher, Sugawara invita Hinata à se joindre à Kageyama et lui. Il accepta mais lui demanda un instant. Oikawa était encore derrière lui. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Tu dois te sentir fier non ?

-J'ai gagné, j'ai réussi la mission en une journée.

-Je sais imbécile !

-Et bien du coup je reste, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-Pffff, je... m'excuse... pour ce que j'ai dit.

-C'est tout pardonné !

Le garçon s'en alla en courant, content de lui, laissant Oikawa seul et troublé. 


	9. Chapter 8: la grosse dame

Un pokemon innocent venait d'être trouvé par un chercheur des forces du mal, Kuroo. Le Ouisticram en question s'était fait enlevé dans une mallette noire de la même couleur que les cheveux de son assaillant. Il fut emmené au QG de la team galaxie. Une fois arrivé, des sbires tous identiques l'encerclèrent de leurs airs hautains et de leurs chaglams dédaigneux. Heureusement un dresseur compétant aux cheveux blancs était venu le sauver. Il continua à se battre vaillamment à l'aide d'un puissant Noctali surnommé Kageyama, et demanda au Ouisticram de s'occuper de la suite. Alors le pokemon de feu partit au mont couronné, mais au lieu de se retrouver devant Hélio, le sourire malfaisant d'Oikawa lui fit face. Ouisticram prêt à combattre lui administra un mitra-point des plus efficaces.

« Hinata ! Merde qu'est-ce que tu fou ! »

L'image immatérielle du rêve de l'appelé prit soudainement d'effrayantes apparences de réalités : les murs de sa chambre remplacèrent des paysages du mont couronné et ses griffes de Ouisticram devinrent des bras humains. Quand il comprit qu'il venait de donner un coup de poing à son collègue pendant son sommeil, Hinata poussa un cri qui réveilla tout le dortoir.

« Ta gueule putain, c'est moi que t'as frappé et c'est encore toi qui cris !

-Euh mais Oikawa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre aussi ?

-Pffff! »

Le serveur se releva du lit du plus petit en passant une main dans ses cheveux l'air blasé.

« Je suis venu te chercher, le président m'a chargé de te relooker, alors bouges-toi parce qu'on n'a pas toute la journée !

-Me relooker ? »

Après avoir examiné intensivement la peau et les cheveux d'Hinata, Oikawa revint en effet avec un gel douche bois d'oranger et argan Lavera, un shampoing énergisant L'Oréal Paris et autres produits de beauté. Il l'empoigna violemment jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnelle et le plus jeune découvrit alors les meubles parfaitement agencés et entourés de tapisseries violettes de la chambre d'Oikawa. Même la salle de bain ne contenait pas un grain de poussière. Son carrelage d'or agrandissait encore plus la pièce gigantesque qui avait donc la place pour une grande baignoire et un coin coiffure. Hinata passa des heures à se faire laver, couper les cheveux, et Oikawa lui appliqua aussi plein de produits parfumés en rouspétant constamment. Mais là n'était que le début de son supplice. Après s'être rhabillé il fut malmené jusqu'à un quartier commerciale de luxe aux bâtiments de plusieurs étages et aux longues bais vitrés. Dans l'un d'eux les lustres éclairaient sobrement les rangés espacés de chemises, de cravates et de vestes de costumes. S'engouffrant à l'intérieur, Oikawa lui choisit plusieurs ensembles Bruce Fiel, Arrow et Zapa. Les deux acheteurs firent ainsi plusieurs magasins de vêtements ; pulls, survêtements et sous-vêtements, slims et même pyjamas et maillots de bains. En fin de journée, Hinata, épuisé, se changeait encore dans une cabine d'essayage.

« Allez! Dépêches-toi, la boutique va fermer, comment tu peux être aussi lent à enfiler trois cols roulés... bon je rentre pour voir si ça te va... ça te va pas ! Essaies la taille d'en dessous... mais comment t'enfiles ça? Bon il est bien le noir, je vais à la caisse payer le reste, rejoins moi dès que t'as fini...

En sortant de la zone commerciale le ventre d'Hinata gargouilla. Décidément, louper des repas devenait une habitude...

« Bah fallait que tu me le dises si t'avais faim ! Viens, grouilles-toi on rentre au restaurant ! »

Le râleur avança d'un pas rapide et Hinata qui le suivait comme il le pouvait murmura dans sa barbe.

-Mouais, c'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais t'arrêtais pas de te plaindre et de dire qu'on devait se dépêcher, je suis sûr Sugawara, lui, au moins, il aurait pris le temps de nous emmener manger un bon truc ce midi pour prendre des forces !

-De quoi ?

-Rien, tout va bien ! »

Le soir Hinata fut heureux de retrouver Sugawara et cette fois-ci ce fût ce dernier qui l'emmena avec lui.

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu en penses, je voulais te faire une proposition !

-Oui?

-Et bien la dernière fois j'avais oublié de te parler de quelque chose au sujet du tableau de mission, c'est pour ça, je voulais te montrer, regardes, tu vois sur chaque mission est marqué un numéro ; c'est ce qu'on appelle le système de points. C'est simple, en fait quand tu réussis une mission tu gagnes un certain nombre de points qui dépend de la difficulté de la mission. Pour les missions de papiers roses, comme celle que tu as accompli hier, cela va de 200 à 300 points, toi tu en gagné 221, c'est marqué en haut du tableau combien de points ont chacun d'entre nous. Et à la fin de chaque mois, en plus de la prime obtenue grâce aux missions réussies, celui qui a le plus de points gagne une récompense offerte par le directeur en personne !

-Ohhh trop cool ! Toi tu en as déjà 1103! Et Oikawa ! Quoi ? Il en a 2050 ! Mais comment il fait ?

-C'est parce qu'il est très bon pour amadouer les clients, ces derniers temps c'est souvent lui qui gagne d'ailleurs, mais bon ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse... En fait je voulais te demander, ça te dit qu'on fasse une mission ensemble ?» 

* * *

« Dites les gars, vous savez où est passé la seule mission bleue qu'il y avait ?

-Ah ça? C'est Sugawara et le nouveau. Je crois qu'ils ont décidé de faire équipe pour l'accomplir ensemble ! Pourquoi? Tu voulais la faire Oikawa ?

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais...»

Un grand, fin et blond jeune homme qui arrivait dans la salle commune se joignit à la discussion.

« Bokuto! Asahi t'appelle, t'as pas rangé la vaisselle.

-Oups, Akaashi va encore gueuler !

-Fais chier ! Fallait que je la brûle cette mission !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Bon, vu comment c'est la merde je veux bien t'expliquer Tsuki-chan... Il y a une cliente qui vient tous les jours et qui rapporte énormément d'argent au restaurant ! Et en fait ctu veux elle mange que des gâteaux et de la viande, je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est en dépression amoureuse, sauf que récemment, la mission pour l'empêcher de manger autant a été ajoutée au tableau. Le but se serait de faire en sorte qu'elle arrête de s'engraisser... sauf que si on l'aide à perdre du poids en l'obligeant à manger sainement, et je suis sûr que c'est ce que ces deux idiots veulent faire, ce sera pas du tout rentable pour le restaurant et on va perdre d'importants bénéfices!

Tsukishima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, histoire d'accompagner son analyse.

-Effectivement, la viande est bien plus chère que les légumes, si elle remplace l'un par l'autre, en une semaine on perdra plus de cents euro par jours et donc 600 euro, sans compter les gâteaux... c'est vrai qu'on se prend un démentit conséquent. Que proposes-tu pour empêcher cela Oikawa ?

-Faisons équipe, et allons déjouer les plans de Sugawara et du mioche...

* * *

Pendant le service du midi le conflit entre l'équipe Sugawara/Hinata et Oikawa/Tsukishima était à son comble. Ils ne lâchaient pas la grosse dame. Les premiers, avec la douceur et l'honnêteté, tentaient de convaincre la déprimée des bienfaits des légumes, alors que les seconds, à l'inverse, appuyaient habilement sur la tristesse dû à son divorce pour lui faire manger de la viande et des confiseries (les plus chères possibles !). Après avoir servi un vieillard, Sugawara put revenir à la charge.

« Vous savez vous devriez goûter la poire Belle-Hélène, c'est un désert classique mais aux vertus culinaires incontestables ! Notre pâtissier tire parfaitement profit de la teneur en jus et en sucre du fruit et marie... »

L'éloquent sourcilla pour mieux rependre. Une légère ombre était passer sur le visage de la dame.

« et s'harmonise délicieusement avec le chocolat tiède.

« Hum, c'est intéressant mais... vous n'avez pas autre chose ?»

Hinata émerveillé par la reprise de son coéquipier mais déçu de son échec vit soudain passer Oikawa devant lui.

« N'écoutez pas mon collègue, il ne sait pas voir le malheur d'un client sur son visage... vous avez besoin d'un désert réconfortant qui enjouera vos papilles vous en faisant demander toujours plus ! Je vous propose le magnifique Saint-Honoré ! Ou alors les éclairs à la crème pralinée, ou bien les profiteroles et ganache au chocolat ou...

-Je les prends tous jeune homme !

-Très bien...»

La guerre des mots avaient donc débuté. Au début, Oikawa et Tsukishima menaient la partie, ils savaient jouer sur la diversité des mets caloriques et les sentiments de la dépressive. Un jour les quatre concurrents la virent se poser à une table.

« Elle n'aurait pas changé ?

-Hinata c'est un euphémisme... elle a encore prit dix kilos...

-Oh non, on est en train perdre ça veut dire ?

-Haha à nous la victoire !

-On va la faire exploser !»

Mais finalement, au bout d'un temps, le sarcasme de ceux qui avaient l'avantage avait poussé les deux autres à se donner à fond. Et Hinata avait proposé une solution à Sugawara. Ils avaient décidé de mettre leur plan à exécution, et dès l'arrivée de l'énorme dame, ils la rejoignirent.

« Où est passé l'autre serveur ? Vous savez le brun qui a toujours d'excellentes idées.

-Il n'est pas là...

-Oh quel dommage »

Hinata fût surprit par l'audace du mensonge de Sugawara. Il lui sourit, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait prendre autant de risques. Mais alors que son ami reprenait la parole, il aperçut Oikawa plus loin derrière lui. Paniqué, il se positionna de telle sorte que la dame ne puisse pas le voir.

« Madame il faut que nous vous le disions.

-Je vous écoute...

-N'y voyez pas de l'impertinence, mais de l'inquiétude. Votre beauté d'antan n'est plus... vous être grosse...

-Oh... »

Hinata prit la parole à son tour.

-On sait que vous êtes triste et que c'est pour ça que vous mangez autant, mais... en faisant cela vous accentuez votre chagrin ! Vous êtes en train de remplacer votre ex mari par de la nourriture ! Est-ce que cela vaut vraiment le coup ? En plus, si vous vous laisser allez comme ça c'est comme si vous perdiez contre votre ancien mari ! Si vous voulez lui montrer qu'il a eu tort de vous quitter, il faut que vous soyez belle et pour cela vous devez maigrir !

-Ah... »

À chaque phrase du jeune garçon, la dame s'était un peu plus métamorphosée ; elle s'était redressée subitement et la misère qui avait rendu ses yeux gluants et trop limpides comme ceux des chenilles s'était envolée en une nuée de papillons colorés, laissant libres place à un regard déterminé et fier. Elle se mit à manger fruits et légumes sans exagérer sur la quantité et mincit en un rien de temps. Après plusieurs mois, l'on put dire que Hinata et Sugawara avaient réussi la mission. 


	10. Chapter 9: le coup de foudre

Un autre bâtiment longeait celui des sources chaudes de la cour intérieure d'Après l'Orage. Ses murs de pierres ne s'ouvraient que sur de petites fenêtres en hauteur. Lorsqu'on y entrait l'on découvrait des vestiaires et une salle emplie de toute sorte de matériels de sport utilisés par de très beaux jeunes hommes. Bokuto, Akaashi et Kuroo mouvaient leurs corps taillés et transpirants en pompes, tractions et abdos, et Sugawara, Kageyama et Hinata couraient en bavardant. Leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements moulants s'élevaient dévoilant parfois leur peau laiteuse et leurs formes finement musclées. Oikawa, dans un coin plus éloigné, soulevait de lourdes altères en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire pour agacer Hinata. Ces derniers temps ce genre de pensées se répétaient dans son esprit, et il se surprenait de plus en plus à chercher vaincre l'ennui en embêtant celui qui répondait si bien à ses provocations. Mais ce dernier ne se souciait en vérité pas de ces fantaisies et était plutôt occupé à parler avec ses deux amis.

« Tu sais Sugawara, j'ai l'impression que ton fan-club n'arrêtes pas d'augmenter ! Hier encore une nouvelle m'a dit te trouver impressionnant ! Comment tu fais pour avoir autant de succès ?

-Haha j'ai mes petites techniques, je te donnerais deux trois tuyaux si tu veux. Mais toi aussi tes efforts commencent à payer, si je me souviens bien la petite Yuriko devient vite écarlate quand tu lui parles !

-Ah oui elle est trop sympa elle ! C'est vrai il y a Morio aussi ! On se voit tous les lundis ! Et au fait pour toi aussi Kageyama, j'ai remarqué qu'il y a des clients qui me font souvent ton éloge, mais comment ça se fait qu'ils te connaissent ?

-C'est normal Hinata, Kageyama est le pâtissier du restaurant, les gens riches ne viennent pas dans notre restaurant que pour manger sinon le système de fans-clubs n'aurait pas lieu d'être ! Il y a des clients qui veulent pouvoir assimiler un visage à l'auteur de ce qu'ils mangent ! Et donc Kageyama a parfois un contact avec les clients même s'il reste le plus souvent dans la cuisine !

-Vous devriez-vous concentrer sur votre souffle, vous allez avoir un point de côté...

-D'accord !

-Tu as raison !

-Qui est-ce qui a raison ?

Les trois se retournèrent vers Kuroo qui s'essuyait un front perlant de sueurs avec une serviette.

-Oh ce n'est pas important, et toi tu fais quoi, tu pars déjà ?

-Yep, je dois aller faire une livraison à la boulangerie Ukai...

-Oh cette boulangerie ?

-Je viens avec toi Kuroo ! Kageyama, Sugawara à plus tard !

-À plus tard Hinata.

-Salut. »

Oikawa qui remarqua de sa place éloigné Hinata suivre le livreur se défigura ; il n'allait pas pouvoir embêter le mioche de la matinée... S'en suivit pour le rouquin douches et habillements aux vestiaires, cartons de confiseries chargés dans le coffre et départ sur les rapides routes de montagnes. Dans le camion le bavardage était encore de la partie.

« Alors Sugawara il m'a expliqué que c'était important de faire attention à son corps surtout que l'image compte beaucoup ; même les cuisiniers qu'on voit quasiment jamais, s'ils ne sont pas bien foutus ils peuvent recevoir des critiques négatives ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a gentiment conseillé de l'accompagner les vendredis quand il y allait avec Kageyama. Et puis de toute façon j'allais y aller parce que Oikawa commençait à me souler à force de me traiter de rabougri, d'avorton et de demi-portion ! Et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert la salle de sport et que tout le monde y allait ! Oh d'ailleurs je dis une bêtise, il y a le blond là, Tsukishima je le vois jamais là-bas, tu sais pourquoi il fait pas de sport ? »

Kuroo qui écoutait jusque-là avec gaité, eu une expression comme on pouvait en avoir lorsque l'on nous parle d'un sujet porteur de souffrance ; Hinata venait de toucher inconsciemment un point sensible du noiraud. Ce dernier surpassa tout de même son chagrin et sa douleur et sourit de nouveau à son interlocuteur.

« Bien certains sont plus charismatiques avec une morphologie naturelle ; c'est le cas de Tsukishima... bref, j'ai remarqué que tu trainais beaucoup avec Sugawara et Kageyama en ce moment, vous vous entendez bien on dirait!

« Oh oui je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on est ami tous les trois, mais toi et moi aussi on est grave proche tu trouves pas ? Au début tu me faisais peur avec ta tête de coq, on t'as jamais dit que tu ressemblais à un dracaufeu mais pas juste un dracaufeu tout seul hein, un dracaufeu avec une crête ? »

La voiture se stoppa soudainement en un freinage strident et un torse encercla joyeusement Hinata.

« Tu vois là si j'avais pas appris à te connaître tu me ferais encore peur !

-Tu n'as pas tords... »

Après tout ça et une longue route, Kuroo et Hinata parvinrent devant une boulangerie aux resplendissantes lumières orangés. Deux magnifiques lampions se trouvaient de part et d'autres de la porte d'entrée. L'intérieur était lui aussi pareillement éclairé de teintes vives et chaudes. Un homme dont les cheveux s'accordaient avec ces nuances les accueillis ouvertement. L'odeur des desserts, les couleurs et le caissier donnaient une impression de convivialité. Les livreurs accomplirent leurs tâches et Hinata nota qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre quand il vit Kuroo à l'œuvre. Il déballait habilement les cartons et apportait les pâtisseries tel un maître dans le transport de nourriture. En habitué de l'endroit Kuroo fut ensuite invité à boire un verre.

« Je suis désolé Ukai je vois que la nuit tombe, il ne faudrait pas qu'on rentre trop tard, vous savez pourquoi... »

« Oh alors c'est déjà demain ! Très bien, ne trainez alors, à bientôt Hinata !

« Euh, au revoir monsieur ! »

Sur le chemin du retour la vue de la route prit la forme d'un chemin rocailleux et faiblement éclairés par la lune et les étoiles. Elle était jonchée de pokemons, à gauche Bokuto et Akaashi étaient métaphoriquement représentés en Noarfang et Asahi en Mamochon. Plus loin, dans la quasi-totale obscurité, deux pokemons semblaient souffrir des difficultés de leur relation. Un coup de vent rafraichissant mais trop froid manqua d'affaiblir le Ouisticram-Hinata. Heureusement le dresseur aux cheveux blancs arriva, et lui posa une veste chaude sur les épaules. L'éclat de son sourire avait la même intensité que celui de la lune. Mais il dû s'amenuiser car son Noctali venait tout à coup de s'enfuir dans les herbes hautes et il le rejoignit laissant le héros seul et un peu triste. Alors il réapparut : Hélio alias Oikawa. Frustré d'une telle apparition le Ouisticram lança une attaque combo-griffe des plus mémorables...

« Encore ?

-Hum ? »

Comme la dernière fois, Hinata comprit qu'il avait frappé son collègue pendant son sommeil. Il s'excusa rapidement, un peu dans les vapes, et remarqua se trouver dans le camion de Kuroo, la portière ouverte, sans celui-ci à l'intérieur.

« Il est passé où Kuroo ?

-Pfff, il t'a oublié... peu importe je suis venu te chercher et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Si tu veux dormir à la belle étoile te retiens pas mais préviens nous au moins ! »

Le dos d'Oikawa aux épaules haussés par l'énervement s'éloigna et entra à Après l'Orage. Hinata fit de même après avoir refermé la voiture. Il semblait tout près de rejoindre son couchoir quand il entendit une douce mélodie. Chaque son rendait Hinata un peu plus nostalgique d'une époque lointaine et inconnue, l'enveloppant tout entier dans un lieu mystérieux duquel pas une goutte de pluie tombant au sol ne résonnait à l'infini. Les notes légères et profondes à la fois vibraient inexplicablement dans les oreilles d'Hinata, le rendant pas à pas plus curieux et avide d'en entendre davantage. L'adolescent avançait assoiffé par l'écume de la sonate qui se rapprochait. Cette proximité grandissante fit couler plus abondement encore ses désirs. C'est là qu'une note plus marquée que les précédentes mis en marche l'affolement des suivantes. Le rythme devint aussi celui du cœur du spectateur qui se serra d'une lourde et étouffante tristesse et tourbillonna d'excitation et d'émerveillement. Entre les sombres flots sous-marins de la musique, Hinata l'aperçu alors. La lueur de l'astre de la nuit flottait autour de lui et de ses longs doigts fins s'écoulaient des gouttes de notes et de battements de cœur. Seul l'emportement ardent des joues d'Hinata contrastait avec la douce vapeur enchantée que répandait Sugawara.


	11. Chapter 10: me séjour à la mer

« Samedi 29 Novembre 5h00

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Bon je me suis encore fait réveiller par Oikawa ce matin et comme d'habitude je lui ai donné un coup pendant mon rêve et il m'a gueulé dessus... d'ailleurs je fais de plus en plus de rêves étranges en ce moment, tellement étranges qu'on dirait des cauchemars... j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont un sens mais je ne sais pas trop, je les oublie un peu au réveil. En tout cas vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai dit que c'était un jour particulier : vous allez être surpris comme moi je l'ai été. Figurez-vous que le personnel d'Après l'Orage part, c'est une tradition, sur île déserte aménagée rien que pour eux. Je crois que c'est pour prendre le soleil et profiter un peu du bon temps avant l'abondance des fêtes d'hiver où les clients viennent en masse... peu importe, pour moi c'est quelque chose d'incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais voyagé aussi loin ! Je ne suis même jamais sorti de ma ville alors ça me rend tout drôle de me dire que ça m'arrive et que je suis là avec des amis à attendre le décollage de l'avion. Pour tout vous dire ça me fait un peu peur, je suis mort de stress là... heureusement Sugawara et Kageyama sont à ma gauche et me rassure gentiment. Ça me rappel hier quand j'ai vu Suga joué au piano... je savais pas qu'il savait en jouer, ça m'a surpris. Mais surtout je me suis senti très bizarre, j'avais l'impression d'être troublé et en même temps infiniment apaisé. Juste en y repensant je me sens un peu mieux et l'avion me fait moins peur. Au fait je ne vous ai pas dit pourquoi je m'étais mis à écrire tout à coup dans un journal : et bien c'est simple, c'est parce que je me disais que je vivais tellement de trucs ici que je voulais les noter pour pas les oublier. Au début je me suis senti trop perdu dans ce nouveau monde pour prendre l'initiative d'écrire, mais maintenant que je suis plus habitué, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre sérieusement dès que j'ai su qu'on allait vivre plein de chose à l'océan ! Oh je me sens fatigué je vous laisse, je reviendrais écrire plus tard...  
Hinata.»

« Samedi 29 Novembre 5h00

Voir le mioche avec son idée de journal qu'il proclamait haut et fort m'a donné envie de reprendre le mien... aujourd'hui nous repartons pour l'île Ukai. Ça va faire du bien à tout le monde, on était tous tendu ces derniers temps et j'étais le premier à l'être... il faut dire que l'arrivée de ce mioche m'avait vachement déstabilisé, j'avais l'impression de devoir tout prendre en charge et ne pas être à la hauteur de tous ces changements... mais finalement il s'était adapté de lui-même à notre environnement et il n'avait, après réflexions, pas crée tant de problèmes que cela. Enfin, il restait un sale mioche niais, turbulent et maladroit... j'étais jamais sur mes gardes avec lui et je le pensais capable de nous causer les pires ennuis à n'importe quel moment. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me retournais en ce moment même de mon siège et le voyais s'endormir sur l'épaule de Sugawara. Ce dernier était en train d'échanger un regard doux avec Kageyama tout en lui prenant la main. C'est deux-là étaient bizarres, j'avais cru qu'ils étaient en couple mais il ne semble pas que ce soit vraiment le cas, je leur demanderais à l'occasion. En parlant de couple, Asahi avait encore mené Yachi cette année, ça avait l'air de bien marché entre eux... moi qui pensait que leur relation prendrait fin au bout de deux mois, je devais avouer qu'Asahi était moins immature que je ne le pensais... Que dire d'autre ? L'avion a démarré, dans trois heures environ on arrive à destination ; je reviendrais écrire plus tard...  
Le très grand Oikawa.»

« Toujours Samedi 08h10

On vient de se poser à notre hôtel, tout est magique ici. À notre arrivé on est direct tombé sur l'immense plage de sable poudreux, de palmiers verdoyants, et d'eau scintillante d'un soleil radieux. L'hôtel est sur deux étages, au second il y a les chambres mais aussi une énorme piscine sur l'un des balcons. Dehors, le bâtiment est entouré de terrasses de pavés lisses et frais, des pots de fleurs multicolores et de transats relaxants à la simple vue. Là je viens de me poser dans ce qui sera ma chambre et qui ressemble d'ailleurs plus à un magasin de meubles de luxe qu'à autre chose... je remarque pas très loin, sur l'eau, la présence d'un îlot à la riche végétation qui m'intrigue un instant puis porte mon attention sur Kuroo qui m'annonce que tout le monde est prêt à aller à la plage.  
Hinata »

« 12h30

La matinée d'enfer ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé! On s'est tous très vite retrouvés dans l'eau à cause d'Oikawa et de Kuroo qui nous y jetaient. Il y a juste eu Tsukishima qui restait à l'écart mais avec Oikawa on a pris les choses en main et on est allé le chercher. Je crois qu'il ne va plus me parler avant un moment... Ensuite je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été possible mais on a fait une big bataille d'eau avec Oikawa et je l'ai trouvé super sympa ! C'est lui qui a proposé de faire un volley ball avec les autres après, j'ai fait équipe avec Tsuikishima, Kageyama et Suga, et lui a fait équipe avec Bokuto, Akaashi et Kuroo. Tsukishima n'arrêtait pas de ruminer dans sa barbe que ce n'était pas équitable et Suga riait quand on perdait les balles. Au final j'ai été le seul affecté par notre défaite écrasante et Oikawa a recommencé à m'embêter. Kuroo et moi sommes restés un peu dans l'eau puis avons rejoint ceux qui avaient déjà commencé à manger. C'était Sugawara et Kageyama qui avait cuisiné car Asahi était parti se promener avec sa copine. Takeda, notre tuteur mais qui est aussi le caissier d'Après l'Orage, a beaucoup parlé avec nous. Après le repas, le chef et Yachi étaient revenus et je les ai vus s'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, je me suis alors senti d'un coup tout triste sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... à côté de moi Bokuto Akaashi et Kuroo jouaient à un jeu de cartes, mais moi je ne me sentais pas de faire un jeu de société : je me sentais d'humeur rêveur...  
Hinata»

« Aucun idée pour l'heure, je vais pas me faire chier alors qu'on est en vacance (en week end certes, mais en vacances quand même)

Du coup... ah oui je me fais chier ! Kuroo et les deux inséparables enchaînent les parties d'un jeu bidon et redondant, Asahi et Yachi se bécotent pendant des heures interminables, et Sugawara et Kageyama dorment comme des mémés à l'abri du soleil... bref, rien de bien intéressant ! Il n'y a que Hinata qui a l'air de s'ennuyer comme moi, je pourrais ptêtre aller m'amuser un peu et l'embêter... tiens, les deux vieux se lèvent et vont lui parler, c'est fou comme le mioche a l'air niais quand il s'adresse à Suga, et quand ce dernier et le noiraud s'en vont il les regarde s'éloigner tristement ? Depuis quand il est aussi sage ? En temps normal il est hyperactif, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui lui arrive... Rien à voir mais ce soir on a la course à faire, c'est une sorte de défi traditionnel, à chaque fois qu'on vient ici on le fait. Le but c'est d'arriver le plus vite possible à l'îlot et de revenir. Faudrait que je l'explique au mioche, ah bah trop tard j'entends Bokuto qui s'en occupe déjà...  
Le beau, l'invincible, Oikawa !»

« Dimanche 30 Novembre, 22h22

Le séjour est terminé, on est tous dans l'avion... mais contrairement à l'humeur qu'on avait à l'allée, là tout le monde est déprimé. Bon à part Oikawa qui met toujours autant d'entrain à me faire chier, à croire que ça l'amuse... bref si l'ambiance est aussi sinistre c'est pas parce que le séjour est fini mais parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Kuroo et Tsukishima juste avant notre départ... Bon je vais tout vous raconter depuis la fameuse course traditionnelle. En fait à ce moment-là Kuroo déprimait déjà, mais on était tous tellement enthousiasmés par le défi et la victoire qu'on n'y a pas trop fait attention. Enfin ce n'est pas exact, Asahi et Yachi faisaient office de spectateurs et Kageyama et Sugawara se sont arrêtés après quelques mètres pour regarder le coucher de soleil. C'est là que les choses se sont accélérés ; voyant Bokuto, Akaashi et Oikawa mener, je voulu me surpasser pour les rattraper, mais fus pris d'une crampe et manqua de me noyer. Oikawa vint alors à ma rescousse et remontant à la surface j'aperçus, d'une vue flou, Bokuto, inquiet, nager aussi dans ma direction. Mais un courant violent emporta tout à coup le malheureux en cabrioles aquatiques. Akaashi et moi criions son nom et Oikawa un « oups » alors qu'il disparaissait à l'horizon. C'est ainsi que notre aventure débuta et que nous nous rendîmes sur l'ilot car d'après mes compagnons d'armes et d'infortunes, Bokuto ne pouvait que s'être échoué là-bas. Nous ne pûmes mener à bien nos recherches à cause de l'obscurité de la nuit et nous nous arrêtâmes après dix minutes de marche, épuisés. Akaashi s'endormit tout de suite mais moi je ne pus rejoindre les bras de Morphée qu'après avoir été réconforté par Oikawa et avoir senti sur moi son regard protecteur. (Pour une fois sa gentillesse me parut vraiment sincère.) Le lendemain laissa place à de nouvelles péripéties. Bon je vais synthétiser parce que je commence à avoir mal au poignet. En gros, on a retrouvé Bokuto saine et sauf malgré notre inquiétude grandissante. Il était sous une cascade entre les bananiers et cocotiers et méditait sous les conseils d'un vieux bouliste avec qui nous avons sympathisé. Puis nous nous sommes nous aussi exercés à un travail de concentration de l'esprit et du corps. En y repensant si Kuroo était venu avec nous il n'aurait sans doute pas cédé à la colère contre Tsukishima avant qu'on parte. En effet, à notre retour de l'îlot, et après avoir bien récupérer notre sommeil en retard, nous avons dû écarter Kuroo et Tsukishima qui se disputaient violemment. Et c'est à partir de là que l'ambiance s'est ternie et que nous nous sommes rendus à l'aéroport pour un trajet du retour dans la gêne et la mauvaise humeur... 


	12. Chapter 11: l'histoire de Kuroo

« C'est dommage que le week end se soit déjà terminé, c'était si reposant et on a eu tellement de temps pour nous. »

Yachi regardait le soleil se lever par la fenêtre de la cuisine en repensant au séjour à la mer. À côté d'elle, Asahi préparait des plats fumants de sel et d'arômes pour le service de midi.

« C'est vrai que les fêtes d'hiver vont nous demander encore plus de boulot que d'habitude, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a toujours le dimanche de repos, et si tu veux tu peux venir dormir le soir... Au fait tu ne trouves pas qu'Oikawa a changé depuis que Hinata est là ?

-Ils ont une drôle de relation mais j'avoue qu'Oikawa n'est plus le parfait mec antipathique et narcissique d'il y a trois mois... d'ailleurs ces deux-là avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, c'est dommage que Kuroo et Tsukishima aient remis ça...

-Oui j'ai l'impression que leurs disputes ne cessent de se multiplier, quand est-ce qu'ils règleront leurs différents ?

-C'est comme ça depuis que je suis arrivée, mais leur relation a-t-elle toujours été aussi mauvaise ?

-Oui, depuis que Kuroo a été embauché par le directeur l'année dernière, ils donnaient l'impression de déjà se connaître mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'ils s'entendent aussi mal...

-Je vois... »

Au même moment dans l'autre cuisine, Sugawara et Kageyama discutaient eux-aussi à la lumière de l'aurore recouvrant la pièce. Hinata les rejoignit, les matinaux rayons roses l'éclairèrent à son tour.

« De quoi vous parlez ?

-Ah bonjour Hinata, ce n'était pas très important... bien dormi sinon ? Tu en as pensé quoi de ce week end ?

-J'ai adoré, on a de la chance d'avoir cette île que pour nous. On a eu un peu peur à un moment pour Bokuto mais finalement tout s'est bien terminé... Takeda m'a donné un poème qu'il a fait en s'inspirant des paysages de l'île, c'est trop beau ! Il a aussi dit qu'il développerait les photos prises pour en faire un album à chacun ! Au début je savais pas trop de quoi il s'occupait à Après l'Orage, mais maintenant j'ai compris qu'il s'occupait de beaucoup de petites tâches utiles en plus d'être à la caisse !

-Haha, oui je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans lui, d'ailleurs c'est son passetemps d'écrire des poèmes. Des fois il arrive derrière toi sans rien dire et il se met à en réciter, ça fait un peu peur mais on finit par s'y habituer. Tu t'en rappelles Kageyama ? Il nous avait bien surpris la première fois !

-Oui, comment je pourrais oublier ce jour. »

Le brun cessa d'agiter les odeurs de vanille, d'œufs et de farine de la pâte qu'il préparait pour échanger un regard indescriptible avec Sugawara. Hinata n'y prêta pas attention ; il se sentait trop joyeux et enthousiaste par la présence de ses amis et par les magnifiques gâteaux qui coloraient les comptoirs de chocolat, de fruits rouges, et de blanc farineux ou chantilly pour cela. Il rougit de bonheur de se trouver dans ce lieu utopique même s'il regrettait la beauté de l'île paradisiaque d'Après l'Orage. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin après tout ! D'ailleurs, cela sembla d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'Oikawa entra à son tour dans la cuisine et vint ébouriffer le plus petit pour l'embêter.

« Toujours aussi petit le mioche !

-Toujours aussi casse pied Oikawa !

-Toujours aussi bruyants vous deux... »

Tsukishima se joignit au petit groupe d'un pas lourd tout en baillant l'air ennuyé. Il voulait faire ce qu'il avait à faire puis retourner se coucher au plus vite... en fait, le blond était gouteur professionnel, son travail consistait à vérifier la perfection des plats salés et sucrés des deux cuisiniers. Mais des fois il se plaignait mentalement de l'inutilité de cette besogne au vue du génie de ses collègues. Kuroo qui arrivait, le vit immédiatement déguster une parcelle d'un mirifique désert chocolaté. La beauté à laquelle il exécutait cet unique geste le rapprocha des citharistes grecques de l'antiquité et il sembla pendant un instant vêtu de ces vêtements traditionnels, les chitons et les couronnes de laurier. Le noiraud aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder mais il se rappela de certaines choses et préféra s'en aller avant que le bond aux lunettes ne le voit. Hinata fut le seul à remarquer sa présence.

Le temps s'écoula à la manière du chocolat fondant qu'on verse sur un gâteau et il fût l'heure de préparer les tables pour l'arrivée prochaine des clients. Mais pendant la réalisation de cette tâche quotidienne, Oikawa et Sugawara se firent soudain les spectateurs d'une drôle de scène. Leur collègue aux cheveux roux se précipitait joyeusement vers Aone, celui même qui effrayait tout le monde et avec qui on n'entamait de discussions seulement par obligation.

« Aone ! Tu vas ouvrir aux clients ?

-Dans 10 minutes...

-Au fait c'était génialissime à la plage, c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu, tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ? Non ça va ? Tu vas ouvrir aux clients en avances ? Okay, à plus tard alors !

-Hum... »

Les deux autres serveurs bluffés observèrent le géant sortir du restaurant. Depuis quand ils s'entendaient bien ? Aone ne semblait pourtant pas apte à sympathiser avec le premier gosse venu : Hinata devait vraiment avoir un don pour se faire des amis !

Plus tard ce don se manifesta encore lorsque le bavard obligea Kuro, toujours déprimé, à l'accompagner faire une promenade.

Dehors, les arbres penchés par le vent semblaient nostalgiques d'une époque lointaine et faisaient écho au son muait du chagrin du livreur. Ce dernier écoutait les bruissements des feuilles mortes comme les sanglots langoureux de son cœur peiné. Alors, quand Hinata, qui déballait ses sentiments avec aisance depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, en vint à parler d'amour, Kuro fut incité à s'exprimer à son tour. Il n'avoua pas la totalité de ses secrets, bien entendu, mais il apprit à son nouveau confident dans quelles circonstances il avait rencontré Tsukishima et comment avait ensuite évolué leur relation dans de mauvais termes. Ce ne fut que le soir, une fois rejoint ses couvertures, que la chaleur des tissus lui donna envie de se remémorer totalement son histoire avec le blond.

Tout avait commencé en seconde année du lycée. Musique techno à fond, odeur forte d'alcool et projecteurs aveuglants étaient au rendez-vous tous les jours après les cours, et Kuroo était de ces adolescents qui prônaient l'éphémérité de la vie et l'importance de profiter de l'instant et de la jeunesse. Il se donnait le droit, sans penser aux conséquences, de tester diverses expériences relatives aux drogues et au sexe. À cette époque il se savait et affirmait déjà son homosexualité, comme beaucoup de ses amis. C'est lors d'une de ces soirées qu'il avait rencontré Tsukishima ; la nuit passée ensemble lui avait fait découvrir l'amour. La timidité désintéressée du blond et autres de ses traits de personnalité contradictoires, et la lumière fragile se dégageant de ses mots, de ses gestes, de sa personne lui donnant l'éclat morcelé de la lune... tout cela s'était parfaitement harmonisé avec l'être de Kuroo.

Malheureusement, alors qu'ils avaient décidé de se revoir, Tsukishima ne donna plus aucun signe de vie, et le noiraud, éperdument amoureux, partit à sa recherche d'arrachepied, laissant derrière lui les soirées alcoolisées, pour ne plus jamais retrouver le Tsukishima de leur rencontre. Il avait en effet beau essayer de lui parler il n'apercevait plus qu'un visage dont les traits ennuyés avaient pour but de masquer tristesse et désespoir... Depuis des années maintenant Kuroo avait fait de son mieux pour se rapprocher de Tsukishima, mais ce dernier n'avait toujours fait que le repousser froidement, parfois méchamment. Pourtant le noiraud avait l'impression que derrière chacun de ses rejets se cachait un appel à l'aide et c'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de postulé à Après l'Orage l'année dernière, lieu où travaillait depuis un moment l'élu de son cœur. 


	13. Chapter 12: Tsukishima

C'était dimanche. Malheureusement pour Yachi c'était le jour de l'aménagement hivernal du restaurant, et le personnel, Asahi compris, serait occupé jusqu'au soir à décorer murs, tables, et accessoires selon le thème de l'hiver. La blonde ne pourrait donc pas passer du temps avec son petit copain avant un moment. En plus, elle ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en design et elle n'avait rien à faire à part regarder ses amis se mouvoir en élégantes tornades scintillantes des ornements qu'ils portaient, échangeaient, accrochaient. Bon ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, il fallait même dire que c'était plaisant de les voir tous ensemble assortir les couleurs et les formes avec autant de sérieux. Elle n'avait simplement pas envie de gêner toute cette concentration magnifique et se sentait de trop.

« Salut Yachi, tu t'ennuies pas trop au milieu de toute cette prestance masculine ?

-Ah Nishinoya, Tanaka, Saeko ! Vous êtes venu pour aider ? »

Un brun de petite taille en costard cravate était accompagné d'un chauve à la tenue plus décontracté et de sa sœur, une blonde aux cheveux cours et aux corps de mannequin. Les trois se connaissaient depuis le lycée où ils avaient créé ensemble un club de musiques assez célèbre mais avaient ensuite pris des routes différentes. Le premier avait monté sa propre entreprise de culture dans laquelle il donnait parfois des cours de danse, le second avait laissé sa guitare électrique et ses exercices de souffle et de voie pour se pencher sur l'écriture et la dernière avait terminé ses études de droit et était devenu une brillante avocate. Mais cela ne les empêchait aucunement de se voir et leur destination préférée restait Après l'Orage, restaurant où ils avaient chanté de nombreuses fois à l'époque.

« Oui ; Kuroo nous a appelé parce qu'ils manquaient de main d'œuvre, mais à ce que je vois, ça avance pas mal ici. Je pense que tout sera terminé en début d'après-midi, donc ne t'inquiète pas tu le verras ton Asahi ! Héhé ! »

Un clin d'œil de Tanaka et les trois arrivants laissèrent une Yachi rassurée et, le sourire aux lèvres, elle observa Asahi méditer avec Tsukishima sur la disposition des lumières. Étant sorti d'une école de design, le blond s'était, depuis son arrivé, toujours occupé des changements de thèmes de restaurant, et son génie dans ce domaine reconnu par tous, c'était donc lui qui donnait les directives aux autres. Il avait en effet un sens aigu de l'architecture et se plaisait à en user pour tester de nouveaux styles. Le voilà d'ailleurs demandant à Sugawara et Kageyama si tout se passait bien dans la mise en place des tables et chaises garnis de nappes et de bouquets de roses blanches, exigeant à Oikawa de faire moins de bruit lorsqu'il engueulait Hinata, même si celui-ci avait cassé une pile d'assiettes, et ignorant le plus possible Kuroo qui lui apportait les bricoles utiles pour terminer de percher les lustres d'or et d'argent.

« Bokuto. Places les arbustes plus en arrière, et Akaashi tu peux poser les pierres rouges autours des pots s'il te plait ?

-Oui Tsukishima !

-Nishinoya et Tanaka vous pouvez vous occupez des rideaux, hum... les blancs poudrés sur la façade gauche et les rouges dans les loges ? Il faudrait qu'ils soient fermés mais qu'ils soient agencés de sorte qu'on ressente de la fraicheur.

-On s'en occupe ! »

Comme l'avait dit Nishinoya, l'habitude et l'enthousiasme de Tsukishima pour gérer l'aménagement saisonnier du restaurant les firent rapidement terminée cette besogne, et en début d'après-midi tout étant déjà en place pour le service du lendemain, le personnel en profita donc pour se reposer et il ne restait plus que le blond aux lunettes dans l'immense salle redécorée. Il admirait son œuvre avec une joie profonde mais bientôt la tristesse s'en mêla. Chaque fois qu'il s'occupait de desing dont il avait toujours été passionné, il redécouvrait un bonheur certain. Malheureusement cela lui rappelait aussi les problèmes de vue qui l'avaient empêché d'en faire son travail. Le souvenir du directeur choisissant un camarade de classe plutôt que lui pour le remplacer dans l'agence mondial de design lui revenait à chaque fois, s'accompagnant de frustration et de peine. Il n'avait décidé de travailler comme goûteur que par défaut et c'était pour cela qu'il était devenu aussi froid et renfermé sur lui-même. Il remarqua un coin d'une étoile froissée en haut de la tapisserie, et alla machinalement la recoller à l'aide d'une échelle tout en restant plongé dans ses pensées. En vérité, s'il ne s'était pas rendu au rendez-vous de Kuroo après la fameuse nuit, ça avait été par fierté, pour ne pas devoir annoncer au noiraud son échec cuisant et déshonorant. Et il continuait à le repousser constamment pour conserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait : après tout s'il s'était montré méchant il se devait de continuer dans cette voie, non ? Il monta une marche en fronçant les sourcils, confus d'un manque de cohérence ; il ne savait plus où il en était. Mais, alors qu'il s'énervait contre lui-même, Tsukishima perdit l'équilibre et aurait pu se blesser gravement si une certaine personne n'était pas passée par là, à ce moment précis et ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Kuroo... »

Le livreur releva la tête difficilement tout en continuant de tenir fermement Tsukishima contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que l'autre se fasse encore mal. Son visage inquiet arborant une expression sérieuse eut pour don d'irriter le blond, la gêne et le désir qu'il ressentit l'énerva au plus haut point et il ne tarda pas à se dégager, ignorant le confort de l'étreinte.

« Lâches-moi ! »

Il s'enfuit ainsi, comme il l'avait toujours fait, n'écoutant pas l'appel de son nom par le noiraud resté derrière...


	14. Chapter 13: à chacun son travail

L'après-midi amena un repos qui permit à tous de voguer à leurs occupations respectives. Bokuto et Akaashi jouaient à leur jeu vidéo préféré, Kageyama et Sugawara lisaient une revue en discutant et Oikawa se cachait derrière un bouquin pour écouter discrètement la discussion d'Asahi, de Yachi et de Hinata. Il venait d'entendre le rouquin se vanter de la trouvaille d'une mission « trop facile », et tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait de celle-ci en particulier. En effet à cette heure, il n'y avait que deux missions sur le tableau, la première était banale mais la deuxième provenait d'hommes réclamant un service plus féminin. Elle consistait à se déguiser en fille pour satisfaire les désirs pervers de certains clients. Et il était tout à fait hors de question pour Oikawa que Hinata s'en occupe, c'était imprudent et malsain. Bon... le rouquin n'avais pas dit ouvertement qu'il avait choisi cette mission là, mais le sujet dont il parlait avec le couple était ambiguë. Barrettes à fleurs qu'ils s'échangeaient, robe que Yachi voulait prêter à Hinata et Asahi répétant que ce genre d'accoutrements lui irait bien, tout cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Hinata avait décidé de se déguiser en fille. Plus tard, Bokuto invita Hinata à jouer avec Akaashi et lui, et à un moment -Oikawa était très attentif- le hibou prit le plus petit dans ses bras en déclarant qu'il avait la taille parfaite pour une petite amie.

« T'es pas censé être gay Bokuto ?

-Oh mais moi j'aime tout le monde, je ne fais jamais de favoritisme !

-Mouais...

-Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?

-Même pas en rêve ! »

En y regardant de plus près, Hinata riant à côté d'eux avait vraiment des traits fins, comme une fille ?

Encore plus tard, une autre scène amplifia les soupçons d'Oikawa, il écouta Shoyo aborder Sugawara.

« Suga ! J'aurais trop besoin de ton aide pour m'entrainer, tu pourrais venir avec moi jusqu'aux chambres ?

-Bien sûr. »

Le sang d'Oikawa ne fit qu'un tour, et il entendit un énorme « HEIN ? » dans sa tête tout en restant silencieux. Alors Hinata avait vraiment l'intention de... ? Il vit partir les deux serveurs, outré, et regardant autour de lui, remarqua être le seul à trouver que les choses allaient trop loin. Bokuto et Akaashi continuaient de jouer au jeu vidéo sans y prêter attention, Kageyama continuait de lire sa revue, et Asahi et Yachi se câlinaient tranquillement. Il avait l'impression d'être l'acteur principal d'un mauvais film d'horreur, l'unique personnage qui entend et voit les phénomènes paranormaux autour de lui alors que les autres ne se doutent de rien. Et lorsque Sugawara revint transpirant, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille, demandant à Kageyama s'il pouvait venir l'aider, Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de se lever d'un bond.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Non... rien... »

Il se rassit en scrutant d'un mauvais œil le cuisiner suivre son meilleur ami, puis se releva : il ne pouvait pas laisser de telles choses se produire. C'était inacceptable de pervertir un si jeune garçon ! Alors Oikawa se dirigea vers les chambres et hésita à entrer de force dans celle de Sugawara au vue de ce qui en sortait.

« Ah... Hinata pas ici...

-Désolé je t'ai fait mal ? Kageyama comment je fais maintenant ?

-Ne t'affole pas je vais te guider. Plus doucement au début et plus fort après.

-D'accord, mais... j'ai peur de lui faire mal !

-Ah...

-Désolé !

-Mais non ça fait du bien !

-Tu t'en sors bien Hinata. Ça va Sugawara ?

-Oui merci d'être venu nous aider Kageyama !»

Bon. Oikawa en avait assez entendu. Il laissa son état de choc de côté, rassembla son courage et se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il allait voir... Il ouvrit la porte...

« Oikawa ? »

...Sugawara était juste en train de se faire masser par Hinata sous les conseils de Kageyama et pour la mission qui consistait à masser un vieux monsieur après son diner le lendemain soir... Oikawa s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ; Hinata n'avait donc pas choisit la seconde mission, celle de s'habiller en fille, mais la première. Le brun aurait besoin de temps avant de se remettre de cette expérience...

* * *

Plusieurs jours après ce fâcheux évènement dont Kuroo n'avait guère été mis au courant (évidemment, Oikawa n'allait pas crier haut et fort avoir mal interprété les choses), le noiraud se reposait à l'abri des températures hivernales en racontant à Bokuto, Akaashi et Hinata la dernière mission qu'il avait effectuée. Il fallait quand même avouer que c'était une grosse affaire. Une jeune fille était contrainte par sa mère d'aller régulièrement après les cours à des rendez-vous arrangés avec des hommes qui profitaient d'elle. Sugawara lui avait parlé de ces abus et Kuroo, comprenant l'énigme de la mission correspondante, avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il avait appelé la mère de la cliente, et réussi, par une gymnastique de langage précise et pointue, à la faire venir au restaurant. Par chance, cette dernière tomba nez à nez avec une scène déplaisante entre sa fille et un salarié aux mains baladeuses. Reconsidérant la question, elle frappa l'homme et décida d'être plus à l'écoute de sa fille. Celle-ci en profita pour avouer son homosexualité, et déclara trouver absurde l'idée de mariages arrangés à notre époque. Alors, en voyant la mère et la courageuse réconciliées sortir en se tenant par le bras, Kuroo pu conclure que tout finissait bien et remporterai bientôt une récompense pour son dur labeur.

« Ouais au final t'as eu beaucoup de chance, ça aurait très bien pu se passer tout autrement.

-Bokuto le jour où tu réussis une mission tu auras ton mot à dire, mais là ce n'est pas le cas...

-T'es méchant Akaashi !

-Mais alors ça veut dire que la fille ne va plus jamais revenir au restaurant ? Si Oikawa apprenait ça il serait pas très content ! »

Plus loin, dans un endroit reculé, Oikawa éternua assez maladroitement en débarrassant une table avec Sugawara.

« Tiens ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de te laisser aller comme ça.

-Pfff ! Tu n'as rien entendu... bref il est où Hinata, pourquoi il sèche ?

-Qui sait ? »

* * *

Les paroles d'Akaashi étaient restées au travers de la gorge de Bokuto. Comment ça il ne pouvait pas réussir de missions ? D'accord il n'avait pas pris l'initiative d'en faire depuis son arrivée, il préférait se perfectionner comme assistant cuisinier et prendre du bon temps en dehors du travail... mais ça ne prouvait en rien son incompétence. Enfin... il avait beau réfléchir à s'en faire mal à la tête, de toutes les énigmes accrochées sur le tableau de missions, il n'y en avait qu'une seule qu'il parvenait à déchiffrer ; et elle nécessitait au minimum la présence de deux participants. Ainsi Bokuto dû laisser tomber son envie de prouver sa dignité à son ami.

« Alors tu veux qu'on la fasse ensemble ? Avoues que si tu voulais prouver ta dignité c'est pas très réussi.

\- Laisse tomber les effets de styles tu veux, ça a pas l'air trop difficile pour nous et au moins j'aurai de quoi me vanter avec une mission à la clef.

-Je laisse tomber tout espoir de refuser sans que tu me harcèles jusqu'à que ça me soule et que je cède, donc on va dire que j'accepte.

-Yata ! »

C'est pour cela qu'Akaashi passa sa journée de samedi à servir aux côtés de Bokuto à la place de Sugawara et de Hinata, et d'enchainer des jeux d'acteurs pour les plaisirs d'un groupe de fangirls en délire. Le but était de faire en sorte de ressembler suffisamment à un couple de gays tout en servant. Pour le spectacle, les comédiens avaient fait en sorte de se dégoter un costume des plus convaincants ; Bokuto avait déboutonné le col de sa chemise concédant une vue plaisante sur le haut de son torse, et Akaashi avait laissé ses cheveux retombés sur son visage. Un peu de mascara permettait de leurs donner une image plus féminine.

Concrètement, les deux n'avaient cessé de s'échanger des répliques dégoulinantes de guimauve et de miel, de se lancer des clins d'œil ou autres regards significatifs d'un amour passionné et sensuel et se faisaient particulièrement tactiles. On put dire que la mission fût un grand succès tant les fangirls avaient manifesté des symptômes des plus visibles comme des rougeurs vives et des cris hystériques. Le soir, les vainqueurs de la mission terminèrent de ranger la salle à présent vide. Amusés par leurs précédents rôles ils s'embrassèrent à l'or des bougies éclairant avec ardeur la nuit noire. Bokuto enthousiaste lâcha son balai pour mieux reporter son attention sur la fantaisie effectuée. Entre deux baisers, Akaashi reprit son souffle.

« Bokuto, tu voulais pas regagner ta dignité ?

-Si, je dois faire quoi ?

Le brun entoura ses bras autour du cou du naïf.

-Je crois que tu le sais très bien.»

* * *

De son côté, Kageyama était lui aussi pris par le travail que nécessitait le restaurant. Il avait été ce matin même appelé par la boulangerie Ukai, dans laquelle l'anniversaire d'une richissime jeune fille allait se dérouler le lendemain, pour confectionner le gâteau de cette dernière. Les précisions étaient vagues : la pâtisserie devait être fruitée, peu sucrée et surtout originale. Kageyama, penché sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, médita sur le schéma du gâteau un crayon à la main. En temps normal, n'importe qui aurait pu trouver cette requête difficile voire impossible, surtout « qu'original » ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose... mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Kageyama qui était déjà passé par-delà la difficulté de ce terme.

« Tu vas faire quoi cette fois-ci ?»

Sugawara, comme à son habitude, le regardait griffonner des ébauches d'idées gastronomiques. En cinq ans il avait vu son ami d'enfance tester une multitude de recettes gourmandes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres et se plaisait à suivre sa progression dans le domaine culinaire.

« Une sculpture de chocolat noir maintenue par un cake fondant aux fruits.

-C'est bien ton style ça, après tout tu es toujours très inspiré dès que le chocolat fait parti de tes ingrédients. »

Le noiraud lui adressa un sourire puis se concentra sur la deuxième étape de son travail ; la préparation. Il cassa un chocolat de luxe importé d'Europe dans une casserole et mélangea des ingrédients pour une appétissante pâte parfumée d'orange et de vanille. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il cuisinait, il se rappela de ce qui lui avait fait découvrir sa passion invétérée pour l'art d'accommoder les aliments. C'était la trouvaille, lors d'un séjour en montagne, d'un petit carnet sous l'armoire de sa chambre d'hôtel, carnet où l'on pouvait trouver de merveilleux dessins de gâteaux français et leurs recettes respectives. Les pages colorées et froissées donnèrent l'impression à Kageyama de tenir dans les mains un vieux grimoire de sorcellerie, et la variation de formes des architectures culinaires firent penser à des alchimies d'ingrédients enchantés. Le tout eu pour don d'ensorceler le curieux qui se métamorphosa : une lumière éclaira ses yeux d'un bleu anormalement clair, ses cheveux furent comme soulevés par une brise d'air magique et ses mains d'enfants tournèrent les pages avec une rapidité inquiétante presque fiévreuse. Alors il s'était fait le mage des pâtisseries et était entré dans une école de cuisine française réputée dès son plus jeune âge. Au début il s'était entraîné jour et nuit à reproduire les pâtisseries du carnet. Mais très vite cela devint insuffisant et il comprit qu'il devait crée son propre style à partir de ceux qui existaient déjà. C'était pour cela que Kageyama n'avait jamais eu de problème lorsqu'il lui fallait crée quelque chose d'original.

« Toujours aussi parfais dis-donc ! »

Kageyama venait de sortir le fruit de ses efforts du frigo avec une satisfaction discrète qui le caractérisait bien, et Sugawara, qui était resté à ses côtés pendant la cuisson et le refroidissement du chocolat à présent glacé, lui adressa un sourire.

« Ça te dit une promenade pour se rafraîchir ? Les fours allumés m'ont étouffé.

-Je vais donner ça à Kuroo pour qu'il l'emmène à la boulangerie Ukai, et j'arrive. » 


	15. Chapter 14: ce qu'il se passe ici

« On est le 15 décembre. Cela fait exactement 4 mois que je suis arrivé à Après l'Orage. Beaucoup de choses ont changé et je crois que moi aussi j'ai changé, un peu. Hum qu'est-ce qui a changé exactement ? Je vais faire une liste pour y répondre !

-ma mère et Natsu vivent dans le confort grâce à l'argent que le directeur du restaurant envoie (je ne l'ai toujours pas vu d'ailleurs ce directeur)

-je travaille tellement que je n'ai jamais le temps d'aller les voir ou même de m'ennuyer comme avant

-j'ai appris plein de trucs sur comment servir et sur la société, notamment comment pensent les riches

-grâce aux missions je gagne plein de primes et mon salaire est énorme mais je n'arrive jamais à gagner le lot contre Oikawa qui me nargue tout le temps, il faut avoue qu'il est fort

-je ne sais même pas quoi faire de mon argent

-je me suis fait plein d'ami, Kuroo est très sociable et on peut parler de tout avec lui mais ces derniers temps il est très déprimé à cause de son histoire avec Tsukishima, je sais pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider ça m'a l'air compliqué. Bokuto refuse jamais de jouer avec moi, on invente plein de tours hypers drôles à chaque fois qu'on traine ensemble et Akaashi nous suit toujours dans ses moments en rouspétant même s'il joue avec nous quand même. Aone ne parle pas beaucoup mais il est très gentil avec moi et Kageyama aussi est très gentil il me fait toujours de bons gâteaux. Ah et il y a aussi Asahi et Yachi avec qui je discute bien. Sans oublier Takeda et ses poèmes et Morio-san qui rend le service plus amusant quand il est là. Bon ya Oikawa aussi, je le mets là mais je sais pas trop quoi penser de son caractère, parfois on s'entend bien mais il reste la plupart du temps insupportable ! Rien que d'y repenser ça m'énerve !

-Quant à Sugawara... je sais pas trop non plus, j'aime pas trop en parler je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que je suis amoureux de lui...

Bon changeons de sujet, aujourd'hui une inspectrice est venue toute la journée observer notre travail à tous pour juger de ce qui va et de ce qui ne va pas dans le restaurant. D'après Asahi son boulot est d'analyser le fonctionnement des plus grands restaurants de luxes et de faire d'Après l'Orage le meilleur de tous ! C'est pour ça qu'elle fait part au personnel de ses conseils avisés et professionnels. Apparemment elle est actuellement en train de faire par écrit son verdict et elle va l'envoyez par fax dans pas longtemps.  
Ah on est en train de m'appeler, j'y vais, la fin de soirée risque d'être mouvementée ! »

Hinata jeta son journal sur son lit et rejoint ses amis réunis dans la salle de repos. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant d'apercevoir dans l'ombre d'un couloir deux de ces collègues. Il reconnut Kageyama et Sugawara qui se tenaient par les mains, leurs deux fronts se touchaient.

« J'aimerai bien qu'on reste encore un peu comme ça mais les autres doivent nous attendre. »

Hinata s'enfuit avant d'entendre Kageyama acquiescer. Il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, la phrase de l'argenté se répétant douloureusement dans son esprit. Chaque mot, chaque syllabe, chaque son qui lui semblait si doux en temps normal, lui parut froid, tranchant, aussi noir que les allées du restaurant dans lesquelles il s'engouffrait difficilement. Il essayait de se concentrer sur sa course et d'écouter son souffle haletant plutôt que les battements peinés de son cœur.

« Bah le minus qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Hinata releva la tête. Il n'avait même pas remarqué s'être dirigé vers les dortoirs tant la souffrance de ses membres embrouillait ses sens. Sa vue confuse lui permit seulement de reconnaitre Oikawa venant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres, mais des larmes recouvrant ses yeux déformèrent grossièrement celle-ci l'empêchant de se soucier de l'expression inquiète du brun en face de lui.

« Mais- euh- bah pourquoi tu pleures ? T'as perdu à une partie de cache-cache ? »

Le plus petit sanglota de plus belle et Oikawa s'affola, désemparé.

« Euh non c'est pas ça ? Des oignons alors ? Enfin laisses tomber mais dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Alors, comme le rouquin avait, pour mieux cacher ses larmes, posé sa tête contre le torse du brun, ce dernier, ne sachant que faire, l'entoura doucement de ses bras. Jamais il n'avait vu Hinata dans un tel état et il comprit instinctivement qu'il valait mieux se montrer calme et à l'écoute pour une fois. Après avoir caressé ses mèches de cheveux pendant un moment, ce fut dans le silence que les deux se rendirent enfin jusqu'à la salle de repos, où tout le monde était cette fois-ci vraiment réuni.

« Ah il ne manquait plus que vous, prenez place sur la table, on va lire le bilan de Shimizu. »

Hinata prit place à côté d'Oikawa et baissa les yeux lorsque Sugawara en face de lui tentait un sourire. Asahi était resté debout pour lire les feuillets de papiers donnés par l'inspectrice, et dans la salle tout le monde retenait son souffle. L'ambiance était anormalement tendue. Heureusement un éternel comique détendit l'air pesant.

« Akaashi je sens qu'on va encore prendre chère ! C'est toujours les mêmes de toute façon, Kageyama, Oikawa et Sugawara ont jamais eu aucun reproches eux !

-Bokuto, avoue aussi qu'on fait pas grand-chose pour s'améliorer...

-Tu pourrais me soutenir au moins ! »

Hinata tressaillit dès qu'il entendit Sugawara renchérir :

« De toute façon Shimizu est très stricte c'est pas nouveau...

-Oui mais en même temps ça se comprend, elle veut qu'on soit les meilleurs ! Bon je commence la lecture, Bokuto me coupe pas Oikawa pas de sarcasme, et Tsukishima ne regarde pas par la fenêtre s'il te plait. Je commence : Kuroo rien à dire, malgré quelques moments de relâches. Asahi, donc moi-même, il est dit que je dois m'améliorer dans la cuisson des viandes, Akaashi et Bokuto vous n'êtes pas coordonnés, Kageyama, c'est parfait comme d'habitude, hum Sugawara pareil mais il faudrait qu'on te voit plus au piano. Tsukishima, Shimizu te conseille de plus t'invertir dans ton travail. Pour toi Hinata tu as pas mal de progrès à faire en ce qui concerne ta marche, ton éloquence et tu es trop honnête aussi, et... hein ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-Eh bien, Oikawa... tu ?

-Quoi je !

-Euh, il est marqué que tu es trop ailleurs, que tu passes trop de temps avec tes collègues et pas assez avec les clients, et qu'il faut que tu te reprennes sérieusement en main... »

Cette dernière partie choqua certains. Faire autant de reproches à Oikawa c'était vraiment hors du commun ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils se passaient ici ? 


	16. Chapter 15: à chacun son entrainement

« Adieu mon amour, j'ai l'impression que je ne te verrais pas avant des millénaires alors que ton absence ne durera qu'un jour !

-Ma princesse des suchis il m'est dur d'être sans toi mais notre amour est si fort que même le temps ne le tuera pas !

-Bon vous avez fini votre numéro, vous vous êtes pris pour Takeda ou quoi ? »

Yachi secouait un mouchoir en l'air à un Asahi qui l'a regardait tristement par la fenêtre de sa voiture, des cascades de larmes dévalaient leurs visages et leurs traits étaient tirés en une expression exagérée. À côté d'eux, Akaashi et Bokuto, les bras croisés assistaient à la scène d'un air blasé, mais voyant la blonde pleurer d'avantage une fois Asahi partit pour de bon, ils tentèrent de la réconforter.

« Oi t'en fais pas hein, c'est juste pour une journée, en plus avec ce stage il va devenir le meilleur dans la cuisson des steaks et sa cuisine n'aura plus aucun défaut. Au moins l'an prochain Shimizu ne pourras plus lui faire aucune critique haha ! Et puis comme ça la princesse des suchis aura un beau chevalier des steacks rien que pour lui...

-Bon Bokuto tu pars trop loin là, au lieu de dire des bêtises on doit aller s'entrainer, je te rappelle que si le restaurant ferme ses portes un samedi c'est pas pour qu'on fasse mumuse, on doit tous profiter du week end pour parfaire nos compétences et combler nos défauts.

-Vous avez prévu quoi comme entrainement vous déjà ?

-On va préparer plein de plats ensembles !

-Il faut qu'on harmonise nos mouvements. »

Comme l'avait dit Akaashi le personnel d'Après l'Orage avait pour la quasi-totalité décidé de s'entrainer pour remédier aux imperfections relevées par Shimizu la veille ; Asahi était parti à un stage de cuisine pour professionnels, Bokuto et Akaashi perfectionneraient leur coordination, Sugawara pensait se remettre au piano et Hinata et Oikawa méditaient encore sur les paroles de l'inspectrice. Quant à Kuroo et Tsukishima c'était plus compliqué... Mais commençons par aller faire un tour du côté du serveur aux cheveux d'argents.

Celui-ci, assis devant le piano de la grande salle du restaurant, où s'effectue le service, inspirait longuement sous l'attention bienveillante de Kageyama qui avait promis de l'encourager par sa présence. Cela faisait longtemps que Sugawara n'avait pas joué, il se trouvait dans cet état commun aux artistes qui se remettent à l'objet de leur passion après une longue pause. Mais l'anxiété fut rapidement balayée par de vieux souvenirs motivants et l'argenté se rappela de son histoire avec le piano. Au tout début, il rêvait de devenir musicien dans un grand restaurant et sa mère, qui lui avait payé des cours de piano dès son plus jeune âge, ne l'avait que vivement encouragé dans cette voie. À sa demande elle l'avait inscrit à un concours de recrutement de personnel pour un très célèbre restaurant qui ouvrait ses portes après de nombreuses années de fermeture. Ce restaurant c'était Après l'Orage.

Cependant les objectifs de l'enfant de dix ans se bousculèrent à ce moment-là. L'épreuve recommandait à une dizaine de concurrents de former un duo, l'un devait confectionner un bon gâteau, l'autre l'apporter sur un plateau au jury. Les gagnants serait l'équipe qui aurait le plus impressionné ce dernier. Et Sugawara, qui avait proposé à un autre enfant lui aussi tout seul de se mettre avec lui, avait à la fois fait la rencontre de Kageyama, et celle d'une passion pour le service en restaurant. Plus précisément les deux avaient ressenti une profonde admiration pour leur partenaire ; Kageyama avait été inspiré par la douce personnalité de Sugawara pour la conception du gâteau cuisiné et une sensation indescriptible n'avait quitté Sugawara lorsqu'il avait servi de ses mains le magnifique dessert. Le bonheur d'une coordination précise et de l'impression de pouvoir donner vie à la pâtisserie par sa droiture, ses gestes et ses mots, avait créé en lui le désir de faire à jamais équipe avec Kageyama et le piano n'était plus devenu qu'un loisir. Cette envie de servir avec ce nouveau coéquipier et cuisinier de génie avait été possible dès leur victoire au concours et cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il servait les plats de Kageyama à Après l'Orage.

« Tu crois que c'est bien comme ça ? »

Kageyama, qui avait écouté la mélodie jouée par son éternel partenaire, ne pouvait qu'acquiescer face à la douceur des notes et la beauté de la prestation.

« C'était parfait. »

Voilà ce qu'il en était pour l'entrainement de Sugawara. Rendons-nous à présent dans la chambre d'Oikawa, où ce dernier, assis sur son lit à côté de Hinata, était toujours choqué par le démenti de Shimizu. On ne lui avait jamais fait autant de critiques et il en était un peu perturbé. Enfin, non. Pour dire vrai, s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ce n'était pas par fierté, mais à cause du visage triste d'Hinata qui lui était revenu sans cesse en tête et dont il n'était parvenu à se défaire. Il ignorait toujours les raisons du chagrin du plus jeune et le fait de vouloir en savoir plus sans pour autant oser manifester cette curiosité le frustrait. Il aurait aimé des explications et puis c'était ingrat de ne rien dire après avoir pleuré dans ses bras ! Mais en même temps était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de revenir sur ce sujet alors que l'adolescent semblait pour l'instant avoir oublier ce souci-là ? De plus leur relation n'avait jamais porté sur l'affection et les deux étaient rapidement gênés lorsque leurs rapports ne prenaient ni la forme de moqueries ou de rivalité, ni celle de jeux ou de vilains tours. Alors il était normal pour Oikawa d'être réticent à l'idée de parler de choses aussi sérieuses avec le plus petit.

« Alors tu as dit que tu voulais m'aider ? Depuis quand t'es aussi gentil toi ?

-La ferme le mioche, c'est déjà sympa de ma part, je pourrais aller m'entrainer moi aussi et...

-C'est bon j'accepte hihi ! »

Le voir rire renforça Oikawa dans la résignation il est préféra se concentrer sur la situation actuelle, c'est-à-dire, faire en sorte que Hinata devienne un pro du service. Il se leva et lui tendit une main.

« Aller viens, je vais t'apprendre ce que dois être une vrai marche élégante. »

Ils commencèrent donc à utiliser à bon escient l'espace de la pièce dans le silence seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs pas et des quelques directives d'Oikawa.

« Aie tu m'as marché sur le pied imbécile, je t'ai dit d'être moins brusque quand tu poses le pied à terre !

-C'est bon je fais ce que je peux !

-Je sais, tu fais toujours de ton mieux. »

Hinata releva la tête vers le visage sérieux de son interlocuteur, étonné encore une fois par sa gentillesse inattendue. En y repensant, depuis la veille le brun n'avait cessé de le suivre partout et de lui demander si ça allait, et juste le fait de le savoir inquiet le rendait heureux. Dire que d'habitude il se réfugiait de la méchanceté d'Oikawa dans les bras de Sugawara, aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés. Cette dernière pensée troubla tellement Hinata qu'il s'emmêla dans ses pas trop sophistiqués, et lors de sa chute, la loi de la gravité emmêla aussi sa perception des choses. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Oikawa était venu se placer au-dessous de lui pour le protéger.

« Ça va Hinata ? »

Le maladroit aurait aimé répondre et était d'ailleurs sur le point de le faire s'il n'avait pris conscience de la proximité de leurs visages. Les traits soucieux et le ton protecteur d'Oikawa contribuèrent aussi à colorer ses joues de rouge. Pourtant lorsqu'il voulut se défaire de cette position gênante, l'autre l'en empêcha. Pire que cela, il posa sa main sous ses cheveux de feux et approcha son visage du sien pour goutés aux jus fruités de ses lèvres. Au lieu de s'entrainer ils passèrent l'après-midi côté à côte à méditer sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler, en regardant, pudiques, dans des directions opposées.

Laissons-les donc dans leur mutisme amoureux et rejoignons Kuroo qui se levait enfin de son lit après y avoir passé des heures à réfléchir. Une journée d'entrainement n'allait l'aider en rien à recoller les morceaux de son cœur brisé. C'était ce qu'il se répétait depuis la veille, mais il venait enfin de trouver une solution. Si son seul défaut était d'avoir des moments de relâche à cause de ses pensées pour Tsukishima, une seule chose pouvait l'aider... il se dirigea avec hâte jusqu'aux cuisines où il entra en claquant la porte, ce qui stoppa la bataille de peaux de légumes de Bokuto et Akaashi.

« Bokuto, sortons ensemble ! »

S'il voulait oublier Tsukishima, le seul moyen était de vivre une nouvelle histoire d'amour. 


	17. Chapter 16: Ukai

« Bokuto, sortons ensemble !

-Euh... »

Bokuto et Akaashi crurent perdre l'équilibre. Le sérieux du noiraud les empêcha de formuler dans leurs esprits l'hypothèse d'une blague. Kuroo venait vraiment de proposer à un de ses meilleurs amis une relation amoureuse. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'être davantage surpris car Sugawara et Kageyama venaient de faire une soudaine irruption devant l'entrée de la porte.

« Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo ! Venez vite, _il_ est là ! »

Au même moment Takeda était aussi parti chercher ceux qui manquaient à l'appel et entrait en trombe dans la chambre d'Oikawa, découvrant ce dernier avec Hinata. Il ne fit pas attention à la gêne qui débordait de leurs visages.

« Oikawa, Hinata, dépêchez-vous, il est là, le grand Ukai le voilà !

\- Une arrivée imprévue ? On aurait dû s'en douter ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ! Hâtons-nous ! »

Hinata tourna –enfin- la tête vers Oikawa dont les traits s'étaient rassemblés en une expression grave. Ukai ? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais où ? Ce fut seulement quand il s'installa entre Kuroo et Oikawa qu'il se souvint : il y avait une boulangerie Ukai, et l'ile du séjour à la mer ne possédait-elle pas aussi le même nom ? Il porta son regard sur les piercings, les cheveux teints de blond, et le survêtement bleu clair de l'inconnu qui se trouvait en bout de table, à la droite d'Oikawa, puis sur les expressions heureuses et enthousiastes de toutes les personnes présentes ici. Sugawara et Kageyama souriaient tranquillement le rouge aux joues, Akaashi avait laissé son air blasé et Bokuto faisait de grands gestes, Kuroo et Oikawa avaient oublié leurs troubles précédents, Asahi, Yachi, Aone et même Tsukishima semblaient ressentir une profonde joie... était-ce cet homme à l'accoutrement modeste qui était la cause de toute cette bonne humeur ? Mais qui était cet Ukai en fait ? Et pourquoi ce dernier n'arrêtait-il pas de le fixer depuis son arrivée ?

« Hinata Shouyou... »

L'appelé tressaillit, tous les regards venaient de se tourner vers lui.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'intègres bien ici ? Au fait j'ai vu ta petite sœur, elle me dit de te passer le bonjour et de bien prendre ta douche tous les jours ! »

Cette fois-ci la curiosité dépassa l'intimidation de la situation.

« Vous connaissez ma petite sœur !

-Bien sûr ! Je l'ai rencontré lorsque je suis allé prévenir ta famille que je t'avais embauché, elle a un sacré caractère la petite ! Hahaha !

-Quoi ? Mais alors... vous ? »

La voix de Takeda s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Oui Hinata, tu as en face de toi le directeur d'Après l'Orage ! »

Le rouquin un peu abasourdi par cette révélation ne comprit ensuite plus grand-chose à la discussion qui suivit.

« N'empêche on n'a pas beaucoup de nouvelles en ce moment, la boulangerie vous prend-t-elle autant de temps ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs Kageyama ton gâteau d'anniversaire a eu un très grand succès, je crois qu'un des gars présent pendant la dégustation c'est mis en tête d'en faire son nouveau spot publicitaire, je te passerais une commande plus tard. Et puis je n'arrête pas les allers-retours Italie-Japon, ce qui m'a donné un nouveau concept pour toi Asahi. Je pense que rajouter quelques plats italiens pourrait être intéressant, leurs pâtes sont si bonnes.

-Je vous ai toujours dit qu'il avait l'emploi du temps d'un ministre.

-Oh un compliment de ta part Oikawa, c'est plutôt rare !

-C'était juste un constat, vous avez déjà tellement la grosse tête que je préfère ne pas en rajouter au risque qu'elle n'explose.

-Et bien tu es en forme, je te trouve plus mature que la dernière fois ! D'ailleurs, le rapport de Shimizu le prouve.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer.

-Au fait la dernière fois que vous avez appelé vous aviez dit vouloir voir les décorations d'hiver, maintenant que vous les avez vu, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Oui comment aurais-je pu manquer ça, c'est magnifique comme d'habitude, tu as un sacré don Tsukishima, tout ce blanc rend la pièce plus espacée, et le rouge vif du décor apporte la convivialité précieuse des fêtes d'hiver.

-Merci. »

Hinata n'en était pas sûr, mais il crut discerner un faible sourire sur les lèvres de Tsukishima. Cet Ukai semblait entretenir de très bonnes relations avec tout le monde et l'adolescent découvrait des visages de ses collègues qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le directeur d'une si riche structure soit aussi chaleureux, et il le vit sortir une cigarette avec un étonnement qui ne le quittait plus.

« Ah, ça me fait du bien tout de même de vous retrouver un peu !

-À nous aussi vous savez. Quand on était petit avec Kageyama on vous considérait quand même comme notre père.

-Comme une mère plutôt !

-Tais-toi Bokuto, tu gâches l'ambiance nostalgique là.

-Oups !

-Et je vous considérais comme mes fils Sugawara; après tout, vous étiez les premiers jeunes que j'ai embauché et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu concrétiser le projet que j'avais de reprendre le restaurant de mon grand-père !»

Sugawara remarqua la lueur de joie brillant dans les yeux de Kageyama et sourit d'avantage.

« Après vous il a eu, ah oui, Daichi... il ne vous a toujours pas recontacté ?

-Je préférerais éviter d'en parler. »

Hinata lança un regard interrogateur à Oikawa qui haussa les épaules. Ce sujet devait être tabou... Ukai termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans un cendrier avant de se lever.

« Bon en tout cas je tenais à vous dire que vous étiez tous très important pour moi et que si vous avez des problèmes, vous avez intérêt à les régler au plus vite !

-Vous partez déjà ?

-Oui j'ai un rendez-vous avec un ami pour une manifestation, je repasserai bientôt de toute façon ! Takeda tu ne voulais pas m'accompagner ?

-Oh c'est ce soir ? Très bien je prépare mes affaires et j'arrive. »

Tout le monde raccompagnait Ukai, et Hinata, resté en arrière et soudain poussé par un élan de curiosité, les rattrapa et tira en arrière le directeur juste avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans sa voiture.

« Attendez ! Hum, je- euh...

-Je t'écoute. »

L'adulte sembla d'une telle gentillesse qu'Hinata n'hésita plus.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi c'est moi que vous avez embauché, je veux dire on ne se connaissait même pas, et je ne vivais pas du tout dans le même monde que vous et les autres, alors pourquoi ?

-Détrompes-toi, je te connaissais. Te rappelles-tu de la fois où tu as sauvé un suicidaire ? J'étais là par hasard et j'ai tout entendu ; ta force de caractère, ton innocente honnêteté et ta gentillesse gratuite m'ont frappé. Tu avais un petit quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu chez personne -et pourtant j'en connais des sortes de gens c'est moi qui te le dis !- c'était un genre de charme indescriptible, presque surnaturel. On aurait dit que tu avais usé de magie pour changer cet homme, enfin je me suis dit que quelqu'un d'aussi unique que toi ne pourrait que s'émanciper à Après l'Orage, et être libre de faire d'autres miracles !

-Je ne comprends pas tout mais en tout cas merci infiniment, grâce à vous j'ai appris plein de choses sur la société, et j'ai pu découvrir un autre univers que celui dans lequel je vivais par défaut ! Et puis pour l'argent que vous donnez à ma famille gratuitement, pour ça aussi je voulais vous remercier, c'est plutôt vous le miracle !

-Hahaha temps mieux alors si j'ai pu t'aider, je pense que comme ça on est quitte ! Aller, le devoir m'appelle, j'y vais. Rejoins tes amis qui t'attendent à l'entrée. À bientôt Hinata Shouyou, hahaha. »

Un bruit de moteur, une Porsch rouge disparaissant à l'horizon, et l'appel enthousiaste de ses collègues derrière lui et Hinata pouvait crier au monde qu'il était heureux à Après l'Orage. 


	18. Chapter 17: l'Orage

Presque tout le personnel se trouvait dans la salle de repos le matin de la journée de repos. Asahi et Yachi dormant l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, Sugawara et Kageyama lisant le journal et Bokuto et Akaashi disputant une partie de mario kart donnèrent la forte impression à Oikawa qui arrivait qu'un cupidon était venu exercé ses pouvoirs dans l'enceinte du restaurant.

« Vous avez tous décidé de vous mettre en couple ou quoi ? »

Hinata qui passa à côté de lui pour entrer dans la pièce, évita soigneusement de le frôler ou même de croiser son regard et Oikawa regretta immédiatement sa dernière réplique. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait embrassé le rouquin la veille ? Si cupidon planait bel et bien dans quelques lieux cachés d'Après l'Orage, le brun était certainement l'une de ses premières victimes ! Il alla se vautrer devant la télé pour ne plus avoir à y penser, quand la discussion d'Akaashi et de Bokuto l'interpella.

« Tu as vraiment accepté de sortir avec Kuroo ?

Sugawara, Kageyama et Hinata levèrent la tête, choqués. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

-Bah ouais il avait l'air tellement sérieux, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être une expérience !

Le cœur d'Akaashi se serra douloureusement en même temps que celui de Tsukishima qui avait entendu la réponse de Bokuto de derrière la porte. Son malaise s'amplifia lorsqu'il remarqua Kuroo à deux pas de lui, et il s'enfuit loin d'ici pour ne pas avoir à vivre cette horrible situation. Kuroo baissa la tête après l'avoir vu disparaitre. Il avait beau essayer de passer à autre chose c'était toujours aussi difficile de ne serait-ce que le croiser. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de sortir avec Bokuto alors qu'il se savait toujours autant amoureux du blond ? Soudain la voix froide d'Akaashi le fit de sortir de ses pensées.

« Pfff idiot, tu comprends rien... »

Et le noiraud le vit alors sortir avec énervement, Bokuto à sa suite, qui s'arrêta, se gratta la tête en l'apercevant puis repartit à la suite du brun.

« Attend Akaashi ! De quoi que je comprends pas ? Si il y a un truc que j'ai pas compris dis le moi ! »

Bokuto se sentait affolé. Jamais leur relation n'avait comporté de disputes ni même était source de troubles, et il ne voulait pas que cela change. Il rattrapa son ami par le poignet et sa gorge se noua à la vue du visage larmoyant d'Akaashi. Aone stoppa la scène.

« Akaashi, Bokuto, il faudrait aller faire des courses d'urgence, vous pouvez vous en occuper avant que les magasins ne ferment ?

En silence les deux acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent sans plus parler de la dispute précédente. Dans la salle de repos ce n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment reposant ; et Asahi et Yachi venaient de se faire réveiller par la discussion animée.

« Je savais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour Bokuto, toutes mes félicitations Kuroo !

-Merci...

-C'est n'importe quoi...

-Hein ? »

La voix de Hinata monta de volume.

« Kuroo tu fais n'importe quoi ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu m'avais dit à moi, t'es censé aimer quelqu'un d'autre non ? Je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne vas pas refouler tes sentiments à ce point-là quand même ! Et puis t'as pensé à Bokuto ? S'il t'aime tu crois pas que tu vas lui donner de faux espoirs ? »

Kuroo eut un mouvement de recul face à la pertinence de son ami. Maintenant que l'on lui faisait remarquer, il était vrai que la solution prise pour se protéger de la tristesse était démesurée. Et puis il n'avait pas du tout pensé à Bokuto. Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir peut-être abusé et remercia Hinata avant d'aller se reposer, la tête, le corps et le cœur lourd.

De son côté Sugawara, à qui il manquait des étapes, voulut en savoir plus.

« Mais alors Kuroo n'est pas vraiment amoureux de Bokuto ?

-C'est compliqué. »

La froideur de son ton confirma l'hypothèse de Sugawara. Et il le regarda s'éloigner avec interrogations.

« C'est moi où il m'évite en ce moment ? J'espère que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse l'attrister.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que ça va s'arranger.

-Tu as raison Kageyama...»

Kuroo, lui, pesta et frappa le mur de sa chambre de son poing. Hinata avait raison, il ne savait vraiment pas où il en était.

« Tsukishima... »

Comme si ce dernier l'avait entendu, celui-ci apparut tout à coup, là, devant la porte. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, sa peau pâle ressortait particulièrement et ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient l'apparence d'un ange. Le noiraud ricana.

« Voilà que je deviens fou, t'es bien le seul qui peut me faire avoir des hallucinations tu sais... »

Il s'avança vers le mirage pour lui caresser la joue.

« J'aimerai tant que tu sois réel. Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ? »

Une main blanche vint essuyer doucement une de ses larmes, puis Kuroo comprit que son interlocuteur n'était aucunement une chimère lorsque celui-ci se pencha précipitamment pour l'embrasser, le plaquer brutalement contre un mur tout en lui enlevant son tee-shirt et s'attaquer à son cou.

« Att- tu ? »

Tsukishima n'attendit pas. Il descendit pour mieux lécher son torse et ses boutons de chairs et Kuroo, le corps chaud, laissa tomber son incompréhension. Peu importe les raisons qui poussaient le blond à lui sauter dessus de cette manière, il avait tellement rêvé de revivre un tel instant avec Tsukishima qu'il ne se gêna plus. Avec contenance il le força à relever la tête vers lui et entama un long ballet de langues en même temps de le tirer jusqu'au lit. Retirant ses vêtements, il jeta hâtivement la précieuse chemise de l'autre, ce qui lui valut un regard noir. Il eut un frisson quand il se remémora la nuit de leur rencontre : Tsukishima lui avait déjà reproché de ne pas faire assez attention à ses vêtements à ce moment-là. Comment il avait pu oublier que l'autre était aussi maniaque au sujet de ces choses-là ? Les souvenirs se mêlèrent alors au présent, et, comme la dernière fois, le blond ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails -il s'occuperait de sa chemise plus tard- et prit en bouche son sexe dressé après l'avoir sorti de ses sous-vêtements. Kuroo haletait de plaisir. En passant dans ses mèches dorées il appuya sur sa tête pour l'inciter à aller plus vite.

« Haaaa-»

La vitesse de leurs mouvements fit arriver le noiraud à son terme et il se déversa dans la bouche de son amant. Après ça, le désir s'intensifia d'avantage et tout s'accéléra. Le dominant reprit son rôle ; il inversa les positions, prépara l'autre en lui retirant ses lunettes puis en mordillant son oreille et entra en lui dans une ultime accélération de vas et viens et de gémissements.

Ce moment donna l'espoir à Kuroo de pouvoir vivre enfin l'amour qu'il aurait déjà dû depuis longtemps vivre avec Tsukishima.

Au même moment, Bokuto et Akaashi, qui se rendaient dans la dernière boutique de viande pour spécialistes encore ouverte un dimanche matin durent s'arrêter. Devant eux un amas de neige coupait la route. Ils se regardèrent avec détresse oubliant leur précédente dispute. C'était la première fois que les deux professionnels n'avaient pas fait attention à la météo. Pourtant ils savaient pertinemment qu'en montagne, tempêtes de neige et avalanches n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. D'ailleurs les puissantes rafales de cristaux blancs et de vent ne cessaient de s'amplifier à vue d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je sais, suis-moi ! »

Sortant de la voiture, Bokuto attrapa la main d'Akaashi.

« Il y a une petite cabane pas loin, on va s'y abriter ! »

Arrivés à destination, ils sortirent leurs portables pour tenter de joindre les autres, en vain. Il n'y avait pas de réseau. Les autres, eux, ne se doutaient pas de ce qui se passait, trop pris dans leurs problèmes personnels pour s'occuper du temps dehors. Sugawara par exemple, qui revenait avec Kageyama d'une promenade, promenade qu'une averse avait surprise, essayait précisément de rassembler ses forces. Il se disait que se jeter à l'eau sous la pluie constituait la condition parfaite pour une déclaration. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'un flux d'excitation et de stress le submergea. Il stoppa sa course et parla fort pour se faire entendre malgré le tambourinement de la pluie.

« Kageyama ! »

Mais Kageyama qui venait de se retourner, avait lui aussi l'intention de se confesser en cet instant jugé idéal et les plans de l'argenté tombèrent ainsi à l'eau.

« Je t'aime Sugawara ! »

Puis, lorsqu'il l'embrassa, le cœur du serveur eut l'air de se faire emporter par les branches d'arbres que la tempête secouait, et la surprise laissa place au plus doux des bonheurs.

Hinata, qui sortait de la réserve, les aperçut et lâcha son parapluie. Il eut l'impression que l'éclair qui tomba au loin s'était abattu sur lui, le foudroyant de douleur. Il abandonna hâtivement les poubelles qu'il était venu jeter puis se précipita entre les couloirs du restaurant, sa course ayant pour but de masquer le déchirement de son cœur. Il ne voyait qu'une échappade contre sa souffrance : l'extérioriser, et entra dans la salle de sport. Il courut, courut et courut encore, tentant d'extirper la foudre de sa tristesse, de sa colère et de sa frustration, et de combattre les grisaillements intérieurs de ses émotions. Mais brusquement sa tentative fut stoppée par une hasardeuse coupure de courant ; l'arrêt de son tapi de course le projeta en arrière et l'obscurité ne lui permit pas de reconnaitre la silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Qui est là ? »


	19. Chapter 18: Après l'Orage

« Qui est là ?

-Hinata c'est toi ? Il y a eu une coupure de courant à cause de l'orage, tu vas bien ? »

Une faible lumière émanant d'un portable permit à Hinata de distinguer Oikawa qui s'approchait, le visage un peu alarmé et...

« Pourquoi t'es à poil ?!

-J'y peux rien si j'étais sous la douche quand c'est arrivé moi !

-T'aurais quand même pu te r'habiller !

-J'étais trop paniqué pour y penser ! »

Hinata soupira et essuya les larmes encore présentes sur son visage. Mais le simple souvenir de Sugawara et Kageyama menaçait d'en faire couler de nouvelles.

« En plus on va pas pouvoir sortir d'ici avant que le courant ne revienne, la sortie est automatique... »

Au final le sport n'était pas suffisant pour faire disparaitre complètement un chagrin d'amour et dès qu'on se retrouve en face de sa réalité la douleur revient de plus belle. Des sanglots acides piquèrent d'avantage les yeux d'Hinata à cette pensée.

« Bah pourquoi tu pleures ? On va quand même sortir un jour ou l'autre ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est qu'une question de temps. »

Décidément le brun n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'habituer au visage triste de celui qu'il prenait jusqu'à récemment pour un gamin turbulent, impertinent et sans faiblesse.

« Non c'est pas ça. En fait... »

Oikawa s'était assis près du déprimé pour mieux l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Et il apprit ainsi tout de son état amoureux. Sans penser à ses sentiments personnels il se voulut seulement réconfortant et le prit dans ses bras dans de tendres caresses. Les joues d'Hinata s'empourprèrent à ce contact et aux images du baiser de la veille lui revenant en mémoire.

« Oikawa tu n'as vraiment aucune honte, je te rappelle que tu es nu !

-Hé j'essayais d'être gentil, sale mioche capricieux !

-Pervers égocentrique !

-Gamin ingrat ! »

Le dénommé gamin ingrat fut surpris de s'entendre rire au éclat, il en était pas sûr mais en présence d'Oikawa il percevait les choses différemment ses soucis n'existaient plus, leurs taquineries l'amusaient à présent et le monde autour se réduisait à leur relation. Le sourire aux lèvres, il regarda l'autre rouspéter dans sa barbe.

« Oikawa ?

-Quoi encore, si c'est pour me faire des reproches, garde-les pour toi !

-Je pense que si c'est avec toi, je peux oublier Sugawara. »

Le sang d'Oikawa ne fit qu'un tour, peignant son visage de rouge. D'abord gêné il se gratta le front puis hypnotisé par le regard d'Hinata, se laissa mener par ses envies silencieuses. Il se pencha sur le visage du rouquin alors que ses mains venaient s'engouffrer dans ses mèches flamboyantes qui éclairaient la pénombre. Les battements du cœur d'Hinata s'accélèrent et il ferma les yeux lorsque le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant les stoppa.

« Hinata, Oikawa, vous êtes là ? Bokuto et Akaashi ont disparu dans la tempête de neige, il faut aller les chercher ! »

Une fois cela fait et leurs deux amis en sécurité, joie, légèreté et cicatrices fermés caractérisaient nos héros malmenés. Bokuto et Akaashi s'étaient réconciliés et le premier avait eu une discussion avec Kuroo sur l'absurdité du fait de sortir avec un ami, Tsukishima, dont le taux de tolérance à la jalousie était particulièrement faible, avait abandonné sa fierté et son triste passé pour repartir à zéro avec l'être aimé, Hinata avait finalement accepté la relation de Kageyama et Sugawara et parvenait à trainer avec eux comme avant.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, presque tout le personnel se trouvait dans la salle de repos. Asahi et Yachi dormant l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, Sugawara et Kageyama lisant le journal, Bokuto et Akaashi disputant une partie de mario kart, et Kuroo et Tsukishima se murmurant des mots dans un coin donnèrent la très forte impression à Oikawa qui arrivait qu'un cupidon était venu exercer ses pouvoirs dans l'enceinte du restaurant.

« Vous avez tous décidé de vous mettre en couple ou quoi ? »

Hinata qui passa à côté de lui pour entrer dans la pièce, évita soigneusement de le frôler ou même de croiser son regard et Oikawa regretta immédiatement sa dernière réplique. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait essayé d'embrasser le rouquin la veille ? Si cupidon planait bel et bien dans quelques lieux cachés d'Après l'Orage, le brun était bien évidemment l'une de ses premières victimes !

« Hé Hinata ! J'ai envie de me déclarer, viens ! »

Une aura de timidité fit hisser les pics oranges d'Hinata et rougirent ses joues.

« Pas devant tout le monde, et t'aurais pas pu choisir un autre moment ! On va bientôt aller mettre les tables !

-Mais t'es chiant le mioche ! Toujours à faire des enfantillages !

-C'est pas des enfantillages ! »

Leur habituelle dispute commençant, Tsukishima emmena Kuroo ailleurs, Kageyama et Sugawara se décidèrent à se mettre au travail, Bokuto et Akaashi suivirent Asahi et Yachi dans l'autre cuisine et les deux se retrouvèrent seuls. S'en rendant compte ils détournèrent le regard, mais bientôt, Hinata vit le temps dehors et courut ouvrir la fenêtre avec enthousiasme lui faisant oublier son trouble premier.

« Waw, regarde Oikawa il commence à neiger !

-Bah tu vois que c'est un bon moment pour une déclaration !

-Pfff c'est qu'un hasard ! »

Le brun préféra ne pas renchérir et s'approcha de Hinata dont la chevelure de feu brillant sur le fond blanc de l'hiver dépeignait sa propre ardeur et dont le dos droit représentait l'assurance de sa marche. Arrivé à destination, il entoura ses bras autour du corps chaud du plus jeune affublé d'un pyjama vert à vaches roses, rafraîchit par des brises de vent s'engouffrant dans sa chemise. Il lui souleva le menton, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Je t'aime. »

Hinata plongea ses yeux dans les scintillements de ceux d'Oikawa où il crut voir des lumières de noël tant l'amour éclairait son regard. Soudain, gourmant des parfums chocolatés qui aromatisaient tout le restaurant, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le brun. Ses lèvres étaient certainement les meilleures mets qu'il eut gouté à Après l'Orage.

« Je crois que moi aussi. »


	20. Épilogue: Oikawa et Hinata

Hinata voyait les murs d'Après l'Orage défiler dans le silence de la nuit. Le fond du couloir était sombre et paraissait s'éloigner à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Dans le noir, chaque objet semblait démesurément grotesque et informe, prenant presque des apparences monstrueuses que le jeune garçon tentait de ne pas imaginer. Il préférait regarder droit devant lui et ne penser qu'à l'invitation d'Oikawa à se rendre aux cuisines en cette heure tardive pour ne pas regarder les creux effarants des plafonds qui semblaient l'observer. Pourquoi le brun lui avait-il donné rendez-vous ? Il essayait de se concentrer sur les envisageables réponses à cette question et éviter ainsi d'alimenter une quelconque peur. Mais alors qu'il voulait rester pragmatique et logique, un courant d'air glaça la pièce qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter. Celui-ci provenait d'une fenêtre derrière lui, encore fermée il y a un instant, et s'engouffrant dans le tee-shirt du rouquin, le fit frémir d'effroi. À demi-paralysé il se retourna lentement, résolu à expliquer les choses qui se passaient avec calme et raison. Il n'eut le temps de distinguer qu'une frêle silhouette près du tableau de mission s'enfuir en faisant voler de longues mèches de cheveux blonds. Pris de panique il se hâta jusqu'à la destination voulue en se demandant si la fatigue de la fin d'une période intensive de travail pendant les fêtes d'hiver ne venait pas d'être la cause d'une hallucination. Ou alors cette silhouette était réellement...

« Hinata qu'est-ce que tu fous, dépêche-toi !

-Oikawa ? Tu crois que...

-Que quoi ?

-Que le restaurant est hanté ? »

Le rire moqueur qui s'éleva le fit rougir de honte, cette dernière remplaçant la peur.

« Hahaha ! Je te pensais pas aussi trouillard, plus personne ne croit aux fantômes de nos jours !

-Je demandais juste, c'était par pure curiosité ! Nah ! »

Le voyant détourner le visage après lui avoir tiré la langue, Oikawa ébouriffa les cheveux du rouquin avec un sourire malicieux.

« N'en parlons plus, il y a quelque chose pour toi... »

Et en effet, une poignée ouverte, un arc-en-ciel de lumières, et la cuisine entièrement décorée de guirlandes multicolores et de la totalité du personnel habillé de rouge et de blanc, fit oublier à Hinata son aventure précédente. Les voix de ses amis s'élevèrent ensemble.

« Joyeux noël ! »

D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que le personnel d'Après l'Orage des visages inconnus dont il savait être des amis de ses collègues ainsi que de fidèles clients tels que Morio-san, la grosse dame, et Michimiya étaient eux-aussi présents. Éparpillé dans la pièce colorée de cadeaux et de lumières en petits ou grands groupes, chaque visage étincelait d'un immense sourire. Le spectateur se tourna alors vers Oikawa dont le sourire lui donna comme l'autorisation de s'émerveiller et s'enthousiasmer à sa guise, et il se précipita sur la scène pour se faire, à son tour, acteur des discussions, de l'ouverture des cadeaux et de la dégustation du somptueux et singulier festin de noël. Les heures passèrent et à un moment Bokuto, Kuroo, Hinata et Morio-san dansèrent sous le chant de Kageyama et d'Aone et les rires de Nishinoya et de Tanaka alors que Sugawara manquait de s'étouffer en les voyant et qu'Akaashi et Tsukishima leur envoyaient répliques blasées et cyniques. À un autre moment une discussion entre Asahi, Yachi, Kageyama, Sugawara, et Hinata avaient appris à ce dernier qu'Après l'Orage avait toujours célébrer noël le dimanche succédant la semaine des fêtes d'hiver et qu'on avait voulu lui faire la surprise car il était le seul à ignorer ce détail. Il apprit aussi l'identité du garçon blond aperçu plus tôt apparemment il était possible que ce soit lui qui s'occupe en cachette de renouveler les requêtes du tableau de mission, mais le mystère restait entier. Enfin, à un dernier moment, tous étaient allés écouter Sugawara jouer des airs au piano dans la salle de service, à l'exception d'Oikawa et d'Hinata qui regardaient les flocons de neige tomber sur la fenêtre du plafond en discutant.

« Dis Oikawa ?

-Hum ? »

Le rouquin avait tourné son visage vers celui du brun dont l'éclat des étoiles et de la lune faisait briller toute la splendeur pure. L'étincelante de son regard exprimait une sensibilité qu'il n'avait remarqué que récemment tant il l'avait longtemps considéré que comme une brute sadique sans cœur. Mais à présent les choses avaient bien changé et il le voyait d'un tout autre œil.

« Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Le plus grand laissa de côté sa contemplation du ciel nocturne de décembre et s'approcha précipitamment de l'autre, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'au mur. Son sérieux fit rougir Hinata.

« Évidemment qu'on sort ensemble. »

Les lèvres qu'Oikawa vint poser sur le front d'Hinata enflammèrent d'avantage ses joues et une mélodie de bonheur était chantée par les battements de son cœur ravi. Ils commencèrent alors leurs marches pour rejoindre les autres, main dans la main, empourprés de passions amoureuses aux couleurs de noël et rafraichit par les climats de l'hiver.

« Tu sais Oikawa, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir été embauché et de t'avoir rencontré. Je crois que je vais encore vivre de grandes choses à Après l'Orage ! »


End file.
